Wow
by Trainwreck2212
Summary: Selena enters to a new school after being expelled,there she meets a talented and popular girl,Maybe is the typical rich girl, who is captain of cheerleading, but maybe Selena can receive a big surprise when she gets to know her, Semi/Demena Story
1. Chapter 1

**SELENA'S**** POV**

I got into my new school, it was so big compared with my old one, me and my mom started walking in the parking lot, I was just looking around and noticing the other cars, yeah definitely is a school for rich people, I seriously don't want to be around this snobs, I entered to one building following my mom we were searching for the principal¡s office, we were walking in the hall and that's when I notice a really pretty girl, she was wearing black skinny jeans, converse and a white shirt that makes you notice her perfect figure, then she looked at me, I was speechless at her eyes, then she turned her attention at some boy.

I looked at my mom she was just waiting for me to go inside the office, we were sitting in the couch waiting when we heard the bell ring, and then too much noise followed while the students went to their classrooms, then the principal came out and told us to enter.

"So miss Gomez, why are you here?" she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, and then met my mom's eyes with disapprobation

"I got expelled from my school" she nodded her head.

"yes we are aware of that" I tried so hard no to roll my eyes, if she already knew why she made me answer her?!

"You have amazing grades, but, awful conduct, well I'm gonna be really clear with you Miss Gomez, we don't accept any kind of bad behavior in this institution" I stayed quiet while the principal called her secretary, minutes later someone knocked at the door.

"Please come in miss Swift" she said and then a blonde girl appeared in the office "Well Miss Swift, these are Mrs. and Miss Gomez" she said looking at us my mom showed a warm smile and I kept staring at the tall girl in front of us.

"Miss Gomez is our new student, and I was wondering if you can show her the school and help her feel like home" I rolled my eyes at the last part. The blonde girl smiled nodding her head "of course it will be a pleasure" then the principal looked at me.

After we stayed for like twenty minutes listening to all kind of rules it was time for us to leave, my mom said goodbye to the principal shaking her hand and then we walked out the office. My mom stopped me and sighed.

"Please Sel, behave, this is the only school that accepted you, so be nice" I sighed nodding my head then she kissed my cheek "Mom please don't" I said complaining I heard a little giggle behind us, I looked to find the Swift girl there waiting for me, my mom hugged me and then said goodbye to us.

I started following the girl "So mmm my name is Taylor" she said and I nodded my head "Yeah I'm Selena" she smiled while we stopped in front of one classroom I read the little sign in the door _Ecology_

Taylor knocked the door and then we came in, everyone looked at us, How much I hate being the new girl.

Taylor talked with the teacher and gave him a note he read it and then looked at the class. "Well class, we have a new student, Miss Gomez" he said looking at me and I just nodded my head "well please take a sit behind Miss Swift" I did what he said, I started looking around and that's when I noticed the girl I saw earlier, she was talking with some chick and then she started laughing wow, it was so loud but beautiful at the same time, the kind of laughs that makes you join it.

**DEMI'S POV**

When someone knocked at the door Taylor appeared with a girl behind her, it was the girl I saw in the hall, Miss Gomez, she is actually pretty, Miley's voice caught my attention again, when the class finished me and Miley started walking to the cafeteria, when I felt someone hug me from the waist I look at Trace who kissed my cheek, we walked to _our table_.

Miley and Emily were talking about our next cheerleading practice, Nick and Mitchell sat beside the girl and then I felt Trace kissing my neck, I looked at him and he just smiled "Trace you know we aren't supposed to show PDA" he rolled his eyes and then kissed me. "Like that stopped us before" I turned my face and his lips touched my cheek instead

"Mmmm someone is being hard" he said smirking, I showed him a little smile, then Zac and Joe interrupted with Vanessa and Camila following them, they sat down, the guys started to talk about some party and me and Camilla got in a conversation about our math professor.

**SELENA'S POV **

I was again following Taylor around the school, until we got to the cafeteria, I looked around and my eyes got in the same girl, a boy was kissing her neck I rolled my eyes "Those are Trace and Demi, they're like the sexual couple or something, you are always going to find them kissing"

Demi... ok the name is beautiful totally fits her, I was on the line waiting so I could buy my lunch when some more guys joined the table were she was, Taylor talked again. "It's gonna sound cliché or whatever, but I'll explain it to you, that table is like the typical popular table, so let's start Zac the one with the red t-shirt is the captain for the basketball team, he's an amazing player, the guy beside him" she said looking at me I nodded my head.

"That's Joe, the quarterback and captain of the football team, Mitchell the guy who wears blue, is the captain from the soccer team, the curly one is Nick pitcher and captain of the baseball team, and then Trace, well... there is not a lot about him just that he's the bully guy so be careful, it's better to keep distance with him"

we were now walking to an empty table and she continued "Now the girls, well Vanessa the girl in the other side of Zac it's his girlfriend, the girl beside Joe is Camilla also his girlfriend, the blonde one is Emily couple with Mitchell, oh I forgot to say all of them are cheerleaders, Miley the one beside Nick well she's his girlfriend also Demi's best friend and Trace's sister"

I instantly looked at Taylor "His sister? Is that possible? I mean they're so different" Taylor smiled nodding her head "yes they are, but well at the end family is family right?" I shrugged my shoulders "Yeah I guess"

"And not Demi, she is the most popular girl in this school, the captain of the cheerleaders, also she's like super intelligent, she has the biggest grades in this place, and well I don't the girl if fulled of talent, she was such an amazing voice, usually in important games and that stuff she sings the national anthem"

Taylor said and all I did was keep staring at Demi I couldn't help it.


	2. Chapter 2

**SELENA'S POV**

I walked o the principals office with Taylor by my side so we could get my schedule, and my keys, oh yes I forgot to say I need to live here, my mom is coming in a few hours with the rest of my clothes, my laptop and things like that, just when we were going inside I crashed into someone "see where you walk idiot" the guy said walking away, I rolled my eyes.

"He's such a jerk" I said and Taylor looked at me surprised "what?" I asked now confused

"Is just... Sel if Trace hear you say something like that, well" I interrupted her "Taylor I don't really care about him"

I went to the secretary she gave me my things and then we went out with Taylor looking for my locker, while she was reading my schedule "well we have Ecology, Math and P.E together"

She said while I just nodded my head opening my locker and putting my books there, then the bell rang "okay I need to go, mmm you have French, so do you want me to take you to your class or you think you can find the classroom by yourself?" she asked me and I just looked around "is okay you can go to your class, see you on P.E" she nodded and then walked away.

Once I finished putting my things in my locker I look to my side and there she was, her eyes were on me, she showed me a little smile and my heart started to beat like crazy, Oh my god what's happening to me I never feel like this before.

Selena Gomez never feels nervous in front of anyone, she walked away, and wow now that's the only I can think about, then a thought changed in my head, she is just the typical popular teenager, cheerleader and rich brat so no way I can even think in something with her, is not the kind of girl I want.

**DEMI'S POV**

I was walking to my French class after seeing that new girl, when I felt someone taking my hand, I looked at Trace "hey sexy" he said and I smiled at him a little saying a simple hi, he kissed me "what do you think about us spending some time together tonight" he said with a little smirk.

"I don't know Trace I have game tomorrow" he rolled his eyes "Demi come on, you don't even play all you do is yell dance and let a lot of guys see your ass" I got kind of angry "Well maybe you should find someone else to join you tonight, because I'm going to rest so then tomorrow everyone can stare at my ass"

With that I walked away from him, but I heard his footsteps behind me following his voice "Oh come on Demi you have to be kidding me" I didn't say anything and after some seconds I heard his voice "what are you looking asshole?" I turned to see him talking to the new girl, she glared and scoffed at him.

I was really surprised, no one usually looks at Trace in that way, everyone is afraid of him, Trace noticed that I stopped walking and he just glared at the girl and then walked away, he knows that is not time to look out for trouble, I usually get mad at him when I find him bullying the students, I was walking in silence and I could hear her footsteps behind me I looked at my phone, now this is great I'm so late, once I got to the classroom I found that the teacher is not there, I sat in my usual place when a girl came and talked to me "Hey" I said simply with a smile "Hi Demi, the teacher is sick or something so we have free period" I smiled and nodded my head, she then walked away saying something about finishing her homework.

I looked around again the new girl was writing something she looked so focus in her notebook, I decided to talk with her, I really want to get to know her, I mean I'm still intrigued about her and the way she stared at my boyfriend, once I was going to approach her I heard someone calling my name.

"Demi" Nick was standing at the door I changed my way and went to him "yes?" I asked he looked nervous "I really, really! Need your help, you know tomorrow is mine and Miley's anniversary, so I have a surprise to her" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah sure Nick, what do you want me to do?" he smiled big "I just need you to help me to hide me a little from Miley, I want to make something special I need to go to class I was supposed to be in the bathroom but I'll tell you the details later" he said kissing my cheek and walking away.

**SELENA'S POV**

I was drawing something in my notebook, It was something simple but at least kept me entertained, when I felt someone by my side, I looked at Demi she was looking at my notebook with a smile "You are amazing"

I was a little confused before I said anything the bell rand and I took my things and walked away without talking with her, finally it was time for the last class from the day, all I want is to take a long shower and hear some music, and then go to bed, I hate being here, is my first day and I don't want to stay any longer I want to go back to New Jersey with my best friends, not here in fucking Los Angeles, I went to my locker and then I saw Taylor approaching me "hey, ready for P.E?" she asked

I nodded my head and followed her I really didn't want to be rude with Demi, but I just don't want to be around her, she's just so beautiful, and I don't want to have a crush on her or something like that, after changing my clothes to the P.E uniform we started to run around the GYM.

"I seriously hate P. E" Taylor said breathless I just nodded my head "is not fair that the cheerleaders don't have to run with us" she said again once we finished the laps, I looked to the other way of the gym there were the basketball team and then a bunch of cheerleaders entered, then my jaw dropped when I saw her, Oh my god she's so fucking hot.

"Sel?" I heard Taylor's voice and quickly looked at her "sorry what?" she gave me a funny expression and then she talked "we need to make teams, so... do you play volleyball?"

"Well... not really I suck" I said being honest, "well now I'm not the only one" she said with a smile.

**DEMI'S POV**

I felt a little confused by the new girl's attitude I went to the gym to start the practice, always when there's a game we have to practice for around two hours, one in P.E and then after that class, I looked around and saw my best friend smiling like an idiot to Nick, and then I saw some girls playing volleyball and there she was the new girl, she tried to hit the ball but failed, I couldn't help but laugh a little, she's definitely not the best player there, "Are we ready Demi?" my best friend asked and I nodded my head walking to the rest of the team so we could talk about the routine.


	3. Chapter 3

**SELENA'S POV**

When the class finished my phone started to ring, I answered just to hear my mom's voice "Sel, I'm with your belongings in the dormitory building" "Yeah see you in a minute" I looked at Taylor she smiled at me.

"See you later Sel, oh and if you want to come to my room is the number 18, maybe we can make homework or watch a movie I don't know" I nodded my head walking away, I walked to the other building once I was in the hall I spotted my mom she instantly smiled at me while I took a box from the ground, and she took another while I searched for my room, number 25, when we finally found it I took out my key and opened the door.

After we brought all the boxes we sat in my bed, oh and yes I have to share room, my mom was looking around "Well, at leas you have a fairly clean roommate" I nodded my head looking around, the room was so clean, "OCD" I said and my mom rolled her eyes.

"I think I need a shower" I said and my mom nodded her head standing up "Yeah and I should go back home, Sel, I love you" I nodded my head and then my mom hugged me and I heard her sob "Mom come on" she shook her head "Sel, its the first time you live away from me" I smiled a little "yeah sorry about that"

"I talked with the principal and I know when you have your vacations so you can go to New Jersey" I smiled and nodded liking the idea, she kissed my cheek and then she walked away, I opened one box searching for my clothes I took the first thing I found, skinny jeans and black top, then I walked to the bathroom and started to take a shower.

**DEMI'S POV**

When the cheerleader practice finished me and Miley started to walk to my room "so, they finally made all the changes with the dormitory problem?" my best friend asked and I nodded my head "yeah they told me I'll have a new roommate, I think I'll get a freshman or something like that" she nodded my head.

"I kind of feel nervous, you know I never really shared a room before, only with Dallas, but that just doesn't count she's my sister" Miley smiled at me "you'll be fine, ahh I miss your sister, she was hilarious" I smiled opening my door a couple of boxes were in the entrance and then we heard the shower.

"Okay I really want to meet your roommate but I need to go and buy some things for Nick you know" my best friend said "yeah go, I'll talk with you later" she hugged me nodding her head, I took my notebook and started to do my homework when I heard that the bathroom door was being open.

**SELENA'S POV**

I went out of the bathroom my hair was still wet, I felt someone looking at me, Demi was sitting in my roommate's bed, oh you have to be kidding me, now Demi is going to be the person I have to share bedroom with, for real?, I looked at her and she was staring at me in shock.

I started unpacking my things feeling someone looking at me, I turned to Demi she was just staring "Can I help you with something?" I asked she got up and approached me I looked at her confused "My name is Demi" she said showing me her hand I looked at her shook her hand hesitating, then I found myself admiring her soft skin "S..Selena"

Oh my god did I just stutter, she was about to speak but I cut her "Look I really don't want to talk right now" Ok that sounded really bitchy, she nodded her head and went to her bed, she took out a notebook and minutes later I heard her voice again "Can I put some music?" she asked

I looked at her and nodded my head, she got up and put play in the stereo, suddenly a paramore's song started, Demi looked at me confused "S..Sorry you don't like them?" she asked while she was about to stop the music but I quickly stopped her.

"No, it's perfect" I said showing her one of my CDs, she smiled and I felt a funny sensation inside me, she opened a door beside the stereo and there were a lot of CDs then she took all her paramore's CDs out, she had the entire collection just like me "So you are a paramore fan?" I ask even though it was pretty obvious.

"Yeah I love them" she said simply

**DEMI'S POV**

Why I get so nervous? I look at the girl, she was unpacking in silence and I decided to ask her "can I put some music" she looked at me and nodded her head I got up from my bed and played one song, born for this started, and I felt Selena looking at me, she was just staring maybe she hates them "S.. sorry you don't like them?" I asked while I was going to change the CD.

I heard her voice saying no, and then she was showing me a CD, I went to my Cds shelf and searched for my collection, I showed them to her "So you're a paramore fan?" I said yes and she nodded her head, we stayed in silence I looked at her boxes and decided to talk "you need any help with that?" I said pointing to the boxes she looked at them said no and then walked out of the door.

She's just so weird I don't really get her, one minute she's rude, then shy and then back to rude, I don't really know what's her problem


	4. Chapter 4

**Selena's POV**

I started walking in the hall searching the room number 18 I knocked the door, and minutes later one girl opened it she look at me for a few seconds "do you need something?" she asked and I instantly felt kind of nervous "Mmm..yeah I... Is Taylor here?" the girl looked inside and yelled "Taylor one girl came to see you" seconds later Taylor appeared she let me in and the other girl just say something about going to a French class or something like that, I looked at Taylor and she talked "sorry about her, she's Madison she's my cousin but we never talk she has weird friends" I nodded my head and then Taylor showed me a big smile "so, tell me who is your roommate, how is she like?" she ask excited I just took a big breath and answered "I think is a good girl but I don't know" "really, who is she?" "Is..Demi Lovato" she looked at me surprising "no way, your room is number 25" "yeah" I say without emotion "Sel, maybe you can be popular just for that" I quickly said no "of course not, I don't want to be with people like that, I don't want to be popular, I don't really want to be here, I prefer people who cares for me not for talking with Lovato" Taylor smiled a little and then talked "Sel, Demi is different, she's kind of nerdy, but she's so funny, she is always reading or writing, but she's nice with the others that's why Demi is popular not because she's a cheerleader" I just stayed in silence then Taylor spoke again "let's go outside let me show you how is the evening here" I nodded and started following her

**Demi's POV **

I get a text from Trace and went out, I walked to the fountain is like our meeting place there were Zac and Vanessa they smiled to me and I did the same getting closer "hey guys" "hi Demi" the both said and smiled at each other I just rolled my eyes minutes later everyone was here Trace hugged me from behind while I smiled at him, he kissed my cheek "hello beautiful" he said and I my smile got bigger then I heard Miley's voice "yeah yeah yeah, Trace can you let Demi breath for a second?" I looked at Miley and laughed a little Trace and Miley started to argue and I decided to shut up Trace with a kiss

Joe was the first one to speak "Miley, Trace please I don't really like family problems when we are going to have fun" Miley and Trace nodded their heads and then Emily talked "yeah well, where are we going today?" "its time for Demi to choose" yep it's my turn, with my friends that's the rule one day one choose and the other do that is more easy for everyone "ok, I was thinking about something not so crazy, today I don't really want to take care of you when you're drunks, so let's go to the movies" I know Joe and Zac wanted to do something more but they agreed we got in Mitchell's car he drove to the mall

**Selena's POV**

"so we can go around the city and there's no problem?" I asked getting in Taylor's car "yep, but you need to get back before 11 or you can have big problems, but in Friday and Saturday you can go back at 1 am" well maybe this place is not that bad "cool, so now where are we going" "just to the mall of course if you want to" she said looking at me I just smiled nodding my head, I was looking around and minutes later we got in the parking lot, we were walking around while Taylor was telling me the best and the worst teachers when my eyes caught her, she was laughing with her friend that Miley girl, I couldn't help but stare at her minutes later the stupid boy hugged her and I felt, so angry, oh my god Am I jealous? No that can be I don't even know her "Mmm are you ok Sel?" Taylor asked I look at her and nodded my head walking to a coffee shop with Taylor following me

**Demi's POV**

The day was fun when we got back to the college me and the girls said goodbye and walked to our building Vanessa and Camilla in the room number 4, Emily and Miley in the 21 and then I got into mine Selena was sitting on her desk drawing I smiled at her and she just looked back at her notebook, I went to the bathroom and got ready to go to bed, I Sat in my bed and then looked at her she look so nice, but I don't know she's different and I like that, ok Demi what are you thinking?, she's so bipolar and you like that, god I'm talking with myself

**Selena's POV **

I felt someone looking at me, I looked at Demi she was looking at me but she didn't move or talk, I rolled my eyes and went to my bed, I closed my eyes and then I heard her beautiful voice "Goodnight" I was giving her my back but I smiled a little "goodnight"

**Demi's POV **

The next morning I turned off my alarm and took a shower once I was ready I started cleaning my part of the room, I showed Selena a smile she just got up and closed the bathroom's door I sighed and looked at my cellphone thinking about waiting for Selena but I remembered, I have a Game, I hate when the team plays in the morning, I looked myself in the mirror, and then I went to the football field the cheerleaders team started to arrive, Miley smiled to me while hugging me.

**Selena's POV **

When I finished my bath, I look around the room and there was no signal of Demi, I took the first skinny jeans I found and put some converse, I that moment someone knocked on the door, I opened just to find Taylor there smiling "Let's go Sel" I was kind of confused "mmm is Saturday we don't have classes" she laughed a little and took my hand pulling me out of the room "Okay okay, just wait a minute, I need my cell phone and my keys" she nodded her head and I went to take my things, we walked following some others students "Sorry Sel, but when the boys have games everyone goes" she said while we took a sit on the bleachers and I looked around the school team appeared and in front of them the cheerleaders start their routine, I couldn't help but stare at Demi,Damn why Demi, is just so hot and pretty, she makes me too hard to ignore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Selena's POV**

I was sitting in the bed, really confused, I know I'm into girls, but I never stared in a girl that long, the whole stupid game that was the only thing I was doing, her she looked so hot, I don't know how to describe the way she made my heart race, even though I hate that, I don't really want to fall for her, was trying to clarify my thoughts when the door opened Demi entered laughing behind her was Miley, both girls stopped once they noticed I was there Demi smiled at me "Hi Sel" she said I just looked at the girl behind her "oh yeah, Sel this is Miley my best friend, Miley this is Sel my roommate" "hi nice to meet you" Miley said and I just nodded my head "well…see you later Demz I need to take a shower" Demi nodded with a smile Miley looked at me and waved a goodbye before leaving, then everything became silent Demi and I looked at each other for a few seconds until she spoke"So, Sel, Mmm what do you think about the game?" I just shrugged my shoulders and answered her "Good, I think" Demi nodded her head while taking some clothes and then she entered to the bathroom.

**Demi's POV**

i took a quick shower, and minutes later I got out of the bathroom, Selena was there with her Headphones in her desk, I assumed she was drawing, I couldn't help but just look at her, her eyes fixed on mine I quickly looked to other way, she closed her notebook and turned off her iPod I was looking around wishing to have something to do, I looked at Selena she was just looking at the ceiling "So, mmm i have a question to make" I said Selena look at me confused "Do you want to come with me and my friends" she cut me before I could finish "No" was the only thing she said and then she went out the room, my phone started ringing and in the screen appeared his name "Hey Trace" I answered still confused "Hi Demi, come we are in the cafeteria" "Ok I'm on my way" i said and went out, I was walking in the hall, Selena was there waiting in some door, seconds later Taylor joined her, I kept walking "hi Demi, good dance in the game" Taylor said, she's just a good girl I smiled at her "Thanks Taylor" then my eyes met Selena's "lets go Taylor" she said walking away with the blonde, I rolled my eyes when I saw Vanessa there we smiled to each other and then we walked to the cafeteria.

**Selena's POV**

"you know… you were a little rude" Taylor said "Yeah" was the only thing I answered now I was feeling bad for that, I was outside the library waiting for Taylor because she needed one book, she came out with a smile carrying a book that looked kind of heavy, we went to the cafeteria, I looked around and noticed Demi laughing with Miley and the other girls when i bumped into someone "Again freak, I told you to see where you went" I rolled my eyes "Fuck you" I said without making eye contact with him and started walking when I felt someone taking my wrist, Trace was looking at me furious and I instantly laughed "What? you are going to hit me or something like that?"

**Demi's POV**

The cafeteria went silent the only voice I could heard was Selena's, I looked around to find her while Trace was glaring at her "Oh no" was the only thing Miley said, I looked at her and nodded my head, we got up and started walking to their direction we were about to talk when Joe stopped us "no, let's see what happen" I looked at the boy in disbelief "Are you being serious?" the boy nodded his head without even looking at me "I just want to know how the girl is"

"Maybe, if you don't stop trying to be so brave" Trace said I looked at them, Selena smiled at him sweetly "Oh, wait I thought we were talking about me, because here the only who tries to see brave is you, you hit someone who can't do anything to you, you make jokes, and trying to look badass, but you are just a stupid boy trying to make everyone be scared about you, so they don't get to see how insecure you really are" oh my god did she just said that?.

Everyone was surprised Taylor looked the same, Trace was about to say something when I decided that it was time to stopped them "Trace" he look at me, I stood between them, I looked at Selena while takin Trace's hand and making him get away from trouble, the cafeteria started making the normal noise, now it was over "Why did you intervene?" I look at him and kissed his cheek "because I don't want you to have more problems" yeah I lied a little I don't want him making something to Selena. We were now in our table I looked around and saw Selena talking with Taylor, I smile to myself, something in her, is making me trying to get closer, I like the way she acts, her confidence

**Selena's POV**

"Are you crazy?" Taylor said while we sat in one table, I didn't even looked at her I continued eating "You, know he was about to punch you, No one has spoken to him that way except for her Sister Miley" Taylor said worried "Well, I'm not going to let him talk me that way again" Taylor look at me surprised "Taylor, please let's talk about something else" she nodded her head and started eating, I look around there was Demi being embraced by Trace, why she's with him?, she's so beautiful, and intelligent and amazing and he's just a fucking jerk.


	6. Chapter 6

Selena's POV

I put some short shorts and an old t-shirt that sometimes I wear to sleep, I got out from the bathroom, there was Demi she looked at me and I just keep walking "Selena" I heard her voice I look at her and she talked looking a little nervous "I'm sorry about what happened with Trace" I look at her confused "Wait Demi, why are you apologizing? If you did nothing wrong, is not your fault that he is just a jerk" she smiled a little and then she talked again "well, I don't know, is because he is my boyfriend and I don't want him doing anything to you" she smile at me shyly I just looked at her and talked "don't worry about that" I said confident she showed me a huge smile and then looked at me curious, "is something wrong?" I asked she just smile bigger (if that's even possible) and shook her head, "Mmm ok well, I'm so tired, so have a good night Demi" I said smiling she nodded her head and then she talked "okay, sweet dreams Sel"

**Demi's POV**

The next morning I woke up and looked around the room there was Selena sleeping peacefully, last night was something different, she was different, she didn't yell or rolled her eyes, she talked with me with that beautiful smile on her face, I don't know but I like that Selena, the confident but sweet at the same time, I decided to take a shower, when I was done I go out and there Selena already awake she smiled to me a little and I did the same instantly, I was about to talk when my phone started to ring "hello" "hey Demi" I heard Trace's voice " what's up Trace?" I said looking at Sel she was just looking at me "Nothing, I just want to tell you, that I'm going to take you for dinner tonight so I see you in the parking lot at 7 bye" he just said and before I could answer the conversation was over I looked at Selena and talk "do you want to do something?" she looked at me and then she answered "no" okay what?, minutes before she was smiling and now she is a bitch? "what?" I asked she looked at me but didn't say anything "why you are like that Selena?" she looked at me confused "like what?" I rolled my eyes feelings a little stressed "first you are smiling and all those thing and then you're so different, you act like you hate me" she stared at me but kept quiet "do you really hate me?" I asked and she looked away avoiding my eyes, before she could leave I took her hand "why you hate me?, if you don't even know me?" I asked and Selena just stayed in silence seconds later she talked "I.. I don't hate you, is not like that, is just, Mmm hard to explain"

I looked at her even more confused "well then just try to explain" "I don't hate you Demi, I just don't like your life style" ok ok what? "my life style?" I asked like she was kidding or something "yeah, look Demi you are popular, everyone loves you, you have everything you want" "so you hate me because I'm popular?" I asked a little hurt "no, well yes, is more complicated than that" we stayed in silence and then she talked again "when I was eleven the popular guys made fun of me, I really hated that guys, they turn like my worst nightmare years later everything changed, I don't know how, but I became popular, I used to go out with guys like Trace, even my friends were like him, They used to make fun to the nerds and all those things, I started to hate myself for letting the girls I called my friends making other girls start to being insecure" she said and then look at me "I'm not like that Sel" I said she just got up and without saying a word she closed the door behind her, letting me alone in the room

**Selena's POV**

I was walking around just thinking about my conversation with Demi, she was right I don't even know her, I know she is different, but something is still not right, I hated so much myself when I saw the hurt in her eyes, I need to stop being so rude with her, I think I really need to know who is the real Demi.


	7. Chapter 7

Selena's POV

I went back to my room, I opened the door I saw Miley and Demi, I guess I'll see her around very often, they looked at me "hi" Miley said smiling "mm hi" I looked at Demi she just look at me with pain in her eyes "well Demz I need to go and you need to get ready for your date with Trace" Miley said walking to the door "good luck Demi, bye Sel" was the last thing she said and then everything turned awkward, Demi got to the bathroom with her towel, and I just stayed there, I tooked my cellphone and decided to call my mom, yeah I forgot that she talks a lot, after about one hour we said goodbye I looked at Demi she was wearing a blue dress and her hair laid perfect in her shoulders, she looked amazing I couldn't help but stare at her, she was looking herself in the mirror our eyes met I quickly looked to other way, she sighed and left the room.

I was getting boring, so I decided to hang with Taylor in the hall was Demi talking with Emily she said bye and then went away, I looked at the window and there was Demi being kissed by Trace, they got in his car, I felt something inside like angry, oh my god I'm jealously? No way "Mmm Sel are you okay?, you look a little mad" I heard a voice behind me, I turned around, was Taylor she look at me with worry in her eyes "No I'm fine, just a little tired" she nodded her head and then started walking I follow her and we entered to her room, we spent the afternoon watching movies, I learned that she loved romantic comedies, we watched two of them and she cried the whole time, I decided to go to my room, I entered to see the room alone, I sat on my desk and decided to finish my incomplete drawings and hear some music.

I started walking around the room every second I was looking at my cell phone to see the time, it was 11 o'clock and Demi was not here, I decided to go out for a walk, I got out the building and walked around the gardens, I looked at the sky it was a dark and cold night, thank god I brought my jacket with me, I kept walking when I heard sobs, I looked around just to see a shadow sitting on a bench, I started to walk to the person when thanks to moonlight I recognized Demi she was cleaning her tears with her eyes closed, I sat beside her, she jumped a little scared, she opened her eyes and looked at me "I began to worry" she just stayed in silence with tears falling down her cheek, I looked at her she did the same, I hesitated but ended up clean up one tear with my thumb "what's wrong Demi?" I was too worried she didn't say a word, that made me start to get nervous she was just crying, and hugged her and she buried her face in my neck we stayed like that in silence she was so cold "Demi you're freezing" I said taking off my jacket and putting around her "why are you doing this Sel?" I smiled a little and answered being sincere "because I care about you" Demi showed me a smile but then she started crying again "Demi lets go to our room I think you need to rest" she nodded her head and we started walking.

The hall was quiet, everyone was sleeping in their rooms, and I was just hugging Demi we got to our room and I turned the lights on "maybe you should go and change your clothes" I suggested she nodded and got in the bathroom, I don't know what's happening but All I know is that I need to be by her side right now, she got out to the bathroom and we sat in her bed "are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Demi looked at me and minutes later she started to talk "I went to a date with Trace, everything was fine, he was being the same guy I always know, when we finished our dinner we got in the car he started to drove, I thought that we were coming back, but he just parked in a dark street he looked at me and start kissing me" Demi then stopped talking she closed her eyes and got tensed "he wanted to have sex,I... I wasn't ready I told him that, he look at me furious, he started to yell, he said a lot of things, I... didn't know what to do, I just got out of the car I started to walk away while he was screaming to come back, he never been like that with me he told me if I didn't come back I would regret it later I just got a taxi and when I got here I didn't want to face him, and I didn't want you to see me like this" then she started to cry worse than before "Demi I'm sorry" "I'm scare of him Sel" she said and I just hugged her tight "don't be Demi, I'm not going to let him do anything to you, I promise Demi, I'm always gonna be beside you to protect you" she nodded her head and kept crying until she got a little sleepy I was going to go to my bed so she could sleep comfortable but she took my wrist "don't go Sel, stay here with me please" I nodded and she just hugged me we laid in her bed "thanks Sel" I smile a little and minutes later she was sleeping in my arms "you're welcome Demi" I said stroking her hair

**Demi's POV**

I woke up by the sound of my clock I turned off the alarm and then noticed that I was being embraced by an arm I looked and by my side was Sel then I remembered last night, she was a good girl, she stayed with me, she heard me, and she tried to make smile too, she was smiling in her sleep I don't know why but I started to get closer to her face ,when my cellphone started ringing she quickly opened her eyes and I got my cellphone from the nightstand just too se Trace's name on the screen "is him?" I heard Selena's voice I just nodded my head "I think you need to stay here, don't go to class today, you need time to think about yesterday" I looked at Sel "I don't know" Selena smiled to me a little "Please, do it for me, stay here, away from him" I thought about it for a few seconds and nodded, she smiled bigger and got up "I'm going to take a shower" I nodded my head, then I received a text I started to read "Demi, we need to talk, I'm so sorry about last night" i didn't send a reply, I don't want to talk with him right now, minutes later Sel walked in the room, her hair was wet, she was wearing skinny jeans and a red t-shirt, she smile to me "I need to go to class" she took a sheet of paper and a pencil "here is my number, just call me if something is wrong" I nodded and she started walking to the door "Wait Sel" she looked at me and I just walked to her direction "thank you, and have a good day" I said hugging her and then I kissed her cheek, she then just say a little yeah and went out.


	8. Chapter 8

Selena's POV

I closed the door behind me feeling my Cheeks turning red, still feeling her soft lips, I start walking in the hall "hey happy face," I turn and see Taylor there "hey Taylor" she approach me "why you are so happy?" I smile bigger "noting I just, started a good day today" Taylor looked at me confused and nod we start walking, we said goodbye and I entered to the classroom, I looked around and there was Miley and Trace talking they looked at me and I just take a sit, Miley start to walk to my way "Sel, have you seen Demi?" I looked at her and then at her brother who was beside her "why?" Miley looked at her brother and then answered "because we are worried about her" I laugh a little looking at trace "he is worried?" Trace looked at me in a bad way Miley push him away saying that we need to talk, he just go out "look, Sel, I'm very worried about Demi, Trace told me about her coming alone after their fight, all I want to know is if she is okay" Miley said and I nod "she is in our room, but she's not coming to classes she doesn't feel good" before Miley could say something the teacher entered in the room

Demi's POV

I stayed in my room playing some guitar, just watching my cellphone a lot of missed calls forms Trace, I decided to take a shower, after that I went to sleep

Selena's POV

After classes I go to my room, when I opened the door I saw Demi lying in her bed sleeping I smile to my self, closing the door and walking trying to don't make a sound when I bumped into my desktop and and my lamp felt, I looked at Demi she was awake now "sorry" she smiled to me "it's okay" she looked at her cellphone and then looked at me "I think I need to talk with trace, he was calling me all the morning" I felt angry "do whatever you want is your life Demi" and with that I left the room, I knock in Taylor's room she opened the door and let me in "are you okay?" she asked I looked around just so see that her was alone "no I'm not okay" I answered"well, what's wrong?" "is just that she is so stupid, she is going to talk with him, and he is just a jerk, he doesn't deserve that girl, she is better that that stupid boy" "ok ok ok ok, now I'm confused, who is she?, and what are we talking? And why you are mad about that?" "I'm talking about Demi and her Stupid boyfriend" I looked at Taylor she was looking at me and then she smirk "what now?" she approach me "oh my god, Selena Gomez is jealously?" "what?, no of course no" she smile bigger "no you are so fucking jealously, you like Demi" I rolled my eyes " no I don't like Demi" "don't deny Sel we know you like her"

Demi's POV

Selena left the room, again I'm confuse I called Trace just telling him to see me in the building entrance, I go to that place and he was there with red roses "Demi I'm so sorry, please forgive me" he said giving me the flowers I looked at him knowing that I can't hate him I nod he smile bigger and took my face in his hands he was about to kiss me when I turn my face "Trace, I forgive you, but I don't want to be you girlfriend anymore, don't get mad,please, is the better, and I know that you chatted me A lot of times, let's make It easier for us please, let's just be friends" I looked at him waiting to see him mad but he nodded "yeah, is okay, Now I'm free" "yes you are" he kissed my cheek and then go away, I went to my room, and put the flowers beside me in the bed, when Selena get in the room she looked at me and then at the flowers she then just rolled her eyes and go out again, what's wrong with this girl now?, I followed her and took her wrist "what's wrong now?"

Selena's POV

I run away from Taylor don't wanting to talk about my feeling for Demi, because I don't have feelings for her, Mmm well maybe yes, but that don't mean anything, I opened the door just to see Demi there with some flowers, wow original about that, the boy just give her flowers and now she is so happy, and forgot everything I left the room again, don't wanting her to talk about her boyfriend when I felt someone touching my hand, I turn and see Demi asking me, I looked at our hands and then back to her "nothing is wrong" I said looking away "Sel you are lying in the morning and yesterday you was different, and I like that way, the sweet selena no this avoiding me, tell me the truth" I looked at her and answered without thinking "what's wrong?, you and trace, that is what's wrong" she let go my hand and then talked "what?" great Selena just great, you opened your mouth now continued talking idiot "He is a jerk Demi, you deserve someone better, he doesn't love you" she looked at me and then I go away listening her calling my name, I go to the cafeteria when I saw Trace there talking with Joe "yes, now I'm single,she broke with me, but I'm fine now I can have more girls with me" Joe laugh and then they walked away, she broke with him,wow she broke up with him


	9. Chapter 9

Demi's POV

The next day I woke up, I looked around the room to see that Selena was not here, I sighed and took a bath, after brushed my hair I left my room, I walk down the aisle, when my friends approached running "is it true that you broke up with Trace?" Camilla said, I nodded, and then Vanessa asked "but why?" I look at them, and then replied " I do not know, everything with us started to change, the relationship started to be a routine, it was just not working" they looked at me worried, I take a deep breath and then said "don't worry girls, I'm fine, we will be better as friends" they nodded, "then that means that, all the guys and also some girls will be behind you, "said Emily, we all laugh and I just started walking with them by my side" I doubt it, it's not that important " , they began to laugh then Miley speak "sure, Demi you are the most popular girl, of course it will be very important," I stopped at my locker, and all said goodbye, I opened an envelope just fall, I looked around the hall, was full of people as always decided not to read it, keep it in my backpack and take my books, I look at the Selena's locker, she was there looking for something, she took her history book and then looked at me, I showed her a small smile and she just closed her locker, moving away, I sighed and began walking toward the same class Selena approached Taylor and they started to talk I just kept walking, I sat in my usual spot, minutes after she entered, Selena look around , and then our eyes met, she sighed

Selena's POV

I was taking my book from my locker, when I felt someone looking at me, I looked at Demi she smiled to me, I just walk away, like always I'm being a bitch with her , I go to talk with Taylor and we saw Demi walk away "okay, why you don't smile to her?" Taylor asked me, I looked at her confused "how do you know that she smiled to me?" she smile bigger and I rolled my eyes "Sel, you need to tell Demi that you love her "Taylor said "I don't have feelings for her Taylor, now I need to go, to class so see you later" I said walking away, I entered to the classroom to find a empty seat, I looked behind Demi the only free seat, just great, I looked at Demi she was doing the same, I sighed and then walk and sat behind her, she looked at me "hey, you go away early" I nod "yes, I needed to talk with Taylor" she smile and then talk again "so you and Taylor, became good friends?" I think about that and then answered "well, she is a good girl" and she also know that I like you "yes I know, look Sel" she was talking when some guy interrupted "hey Demi" the guy smile bigger, Demi looked at me and then look at the boy "mmm hey Cody how are you?" she said polity "I'm fine, look Demi I heard about you and Trace, are you okay?" I looked at Demi she was now looking at me, "yes, Cody thanks for asking", she said now looking at him "so, Demi, do you want to go to the movies today?" he asked Demi looked at me, and then at the guy, in that moment I felt angry I quickly said "sorry, mmm Cody right?, she is going to have a girls night" the guy looked at us and nod then he walked away, Demi looked at me confused and before she could said something the teacher went in the room, now time to take a nap in this boring class

Demi's POV

I was taking notes about the class, I looked behind me and saw Selena Sleeping, I giggle a little, she looked so adorable, when I heard the teacher's voice calling Selena's Name she opened her eyes, and we both looked at the board "what?" she asked a little sleep "you have punishment miss Gomez" "not my fault asleep in boring classes" she mumble, I laugh a little then the teacher looked at me "Miss Lovato, I'll wait for you too, after classes now you can go" I get up and start walking when Selena ran to my side "Hey, Demi, sorry about that" I smiled to her "Don't worry Sel, and well is good, because we can spent more time togheter,and after that I really want to have a girls night" she smile to me and nod "cool, then I can't wait to be in punishment" we laugh a little and then we took separate ways, I entered to class and there was Miley she smiled to me and I sit beside her "why are you so happy?, I hot guy ask you go out?" she said excited I forgot that I was still smiling "nop, I just have a punishment" she looked at me confused "and you are happy about that?" I nod "Lovato, you are so strange" I laugh a little "I have a punishment with Sel" I said "oh Sel, your roommate?" "Yes" Miley looked at me for some seconds and then she looked at her cell phone "sorry is nick" I nod and she start talking with him

Selena's POV

The classes finished and I went to history classroom, there was Demi sitting I smile to her and sat beside her "hey roommate" she said with her beautiful ad big smile, I can help but smile "hey, roommate" we stay like that just looking at each other's "so, you and Trace?" I asked she nods and then talked "I was trying to tell you about that yesterday, but you started to act like crazy, and left the room" she blushed a little, aww she is so cute "sorry about that, and sorry about my bipolar way to be" I smile and then talked "don't be sorry about that, I have to admit that I like that bipolar way to be, because that's the real you" she said and now I'm blushing that can't be serious I never blush great other thing she can do with me, the punishment went quickly actually me and Demi spent talking, while the teacher was in his computer, we learn a lot of thing of ourselves, now I know that her favorite color is black, she have two sisters, she also tell me about her dreams she is just so perfect, she just want to be a wife and mother is all, we get in her car and she start driving "time for girls night" she said excited "where are you want to go?" I asked she looked at me for some minutes and then talked "let's go to the movies" I nod and she started to drive

Demi's POV

We get in the movie theater, and choose a scary movie, I hate that kind of movies, I never liked when we sat I looked at Sel, she was looking at me "what's wrong?" she asked "mmm, nothing I can't tell you" she looked at me with concerned in her eyes "please tell me" she said taking my hand "okay I'm going to tell you but, you can't laugh" she nods and then I talked again "I don't like scary movies, I'm afraid" she smile to me and she said then "why you just don't tell me that when we were, choosing the movie?" "well, you wanted to watch this movie" she smile bigger and then talked "the next time Demi, don't matter what it is tell me, please, and now about the movie, you don't have to be afraid of this movie, and also I'm with you, and I said to you before, I always going to protect you, even if is a nightmare because that movie"


	10. Chapter 10

Selena's POV

The movie started, I looked at Demi she was watching carefully at the screen, after two scary scenes, I couldn't help and laughed a little at how absurd they were, look at Demi, she had her hands on her eyes,I smiled at her sweetness, then i look at the screen another scene appeared, Demi scream a little, some people looked at her for a few seconds and then returned to see the screen, I put my arm around her waist and I get her closer to me, I spend part of the movie like that, Demi placed her head on my shoulder and in parts of fear, I embracing her tight and she took my hand, I couldn't help, I felt butterflies in my stomach, after the movie we get back in her car, I look at her she looked so beautiful, "so what do you think about the movie?" she asked with her eyes in the street "i don't know, it wasn't that scary, like everyone said" she looked at me with a weird look "are you being serious?" she asked, I smiled, she parked her car and we start walking to our room, she opened the door and I entered to the bathroom to change my clothes,minutes later I sat in my bed waitin for Demi she was now in her pajamas "Sel,spending time with you was fun, thanks" she said I smile bigger and nod "yeah, we should do this more often" I said and she smile I was when we were ready for sleep I turn the lights off "good night Demi" I said "Mmm good night Sel" minutes later I heard her voice again "Mmm Sel can you turn the lights on?" I did what she said, and I looked at her "are you okay?" she looked at me and then said "Mmm I'm scare, about you now the movie" she blushed and I smile bigger walking to her bed "Demi don't worry about that, it wasn't real" she looked at me and took a deep breath I sat in her bed and opened my arms, she smile and hug me, "I'm going to be with you unt you feel asleep ok?" she nod with a smile, we laid in her bed and she looked at me hugging me, I looked at her and then at her lips, oh my god her lips, she closed her eyes and minutes later she was sleeping, I have her in my arms, she looked so, beautiful, I kiss the top of her head and then I get up she was still sleeping I turn the light off, and laid in my bed with a big smile on my face

Demi's POV

I get up and see Selena's bed alone, and there a note "Demi, i went for run and then I'm going to Taylor's room, see  
You later, Sel" I looked at my cellphone shit I was late, to the cheerleaders practice, I took my uniform and changed quickly then I left the room, when I get in the gym the basketball team looked at me they were smiling like idiots I smile back and then walk to approach my team, "hey" I said the other girls said hi and then Miley talked "I can't believe they make us wake up this early in Saturday" we all laugh about that, we start the practice, in the middle of the song Miley approach me "look who is here" she said I looked around and see Selena beside Taylor there with a big smile I wave her and she do the same, when we finished I go to the bleachers were the girls were "hey" Selena said "hello" I smile and then look at Taylor "Demi do you want to go to breakfast with us?" the blonde girl said I nod and then look at Sel "I'm just going to take a shower" they nod and then I run to the showers

Selena's POV

Demi ran to the showers and I can't help but stare at he, damn she is so hot I looked at Taylor and she was smirking "what?" I asked "you are so in love" I rolled at my eyes "well whatever did you put the cart in her locker yesterday right?" she asked I nod "yes, Mmm but I'm not sure if she read it yet", Taylor looked at me and nod "Sel why you just don't tell her, why this secret admirer thing?" she asked "because I don't want to freaking her out, and I don't want to lose her saying something like Mmm hey Demi is good being roomates you are amazing oh and by the way I'm falling for you" Taylor laugh a little "what now?" I asked getting mad "nothing is just that you admitted you are falling for her" before I could said something Demi talked "hey I'm ready" I looked at her she was wearing white skinny jeans and black shirt "okay let's go then" Taylor said we walked to her car I looked at Demi she was smiling at me we get in the car, she was in the backseat,when we get in the restaurant we took a table, when the taylor's phone started to ring she smiled and start talking I looked at Demi she was looking at the menu "girls I need to go" Taylor said "what's wrong?" I asked worried "my mom is here so yes" "go ahead me and Sel can take a cab" Taylor looked at me and I nod she said goodbye letting me and Demi alone

Demi's POV

Me and Sel spent the morning talking, I can't help and laugh all the time we spent, she was hilarious and so funny, we et in the cab she was looking at the window, I looked at her she was so beautiful, she looked at me and smile, I smile back, we walk in the school in the hall were Miley and Nick talking, Miley looked at me with sad eyes, Nick kissed her and he went away "demi can we can talk please?" she said and I nod, then Sel said goodbye "what's wrong?" I asked she looked at me while we were walking "so, Mmm you and Sel, Mmm well" she said looking at her feet "she is your bet friend now?" she said with tears in her eyes I stopped her and hug her tight "what?, no of course no, she is a good girl, and my roommate, but You are always going to be my best friend, why do you think that?" she looked at me and then talked "I don't know is just you spent more time with her" I smile a little "sorry for not going out with you more often Miley" she nod and then hug me tight "thanks Demi I love you" she said I smile "love you more" we smile to each others, walking to my room, Sel wasn't there Miley and I sat in my bed and she looked at my desk "what is this?" she said taking the green envelopment "oh it was in my locker yesterday, I don't have a idea" I said taking the envelopment and start reading


	11. Chapter 11

**Demi:**

**Well, mmm this is new to me, I never did something like what I'm doing right now, maybe I'm being coward, but right now I don't want you to know who I am, I'm afraid that you never thought about me like this, like someone who right now, is falling hard for you, maybe you know me, maybe not very well, or maybe I'm a stranger, I need to say a lot of things but in this moment I'm just going to write the necessary to let you know that this person who is writing this letter, want to be with you, no because you are a cheerleader, or the most popular girl in the world, no, is just because you show every minute that you are a real person, who cares about everyone, I sure right now, that I promise to introduce myself with you, I'm just asking for some time, I just want you to know me, the real me, no just the student walking in the hall always wanting to see you smile, I want you to know me first In this way, and when I think is time you are going to know me, if you think that this is just a joke or something like that well is not true believe in my words, and wait for my next cart with love from someone who cares **

Demi's POV

I looked at Miley she was smiling "aww Demi have a secret admirer" she said I couldn't help and blush "so who you think it is?" she asked with emotion "mmm I don't have idea, but I think is sweet I never had a secret admirer" I said smiling

Selena's POV

I was walking to my room when I hear Demi's voice reading my letter then I hear Miley talk about Demi having a secret admirer, I was hearing their conversation when I hear someone voice behind me "so you are a stalker?" I look terrified to the person, just to find Taylor there she smile and I rolled my eyes "I'm not a stalker ok?" "yeah sure Sel" "shh Taylor I want to hear, and why you are here you don't have To go with your mom?" she smile bigger "no I lied about that i just want to leave You alone with your love" I rolled my eyes and then keep hearing Miley's voice "I just hope this secret admirer don't being a freak or something like that" I hear Demi laugh, Awww she has the most amazing laugh in the world then she talked "well I don't really care I'm going to say this again I think is sweet so maybe in sometime I can give this person a change" in that moment a big smile appear in my face I looked at Taylor she rolled her eyes "oh my god you are so in love that makes me sick" she said kidding "really? Demi no matter who it is?" "no I don't really care about the person outside the important is their feelings and what they have to said so yes I'm going to wait of course to know more this person" "ok, mmm Demi I need to go I'm going with nick to see a movie do you want to come?" in that moment me and Taylor run away we stopped in her bedroom door and we start acting normal or something like that we look to see Miley hugging Demi and then going away I looked at Taylor and she did the same "okay I'm not going to spy anyone again" Taylor said walking to her room I laugh a little and walk to my room Demi was still in the door she looked at me and smile oh her smile why she is so perfect? "hey" I said entering to our room with her behind me "hey" we sat in her bed I looked at her "so everything is okay with Miley?" Demi nod "yeah" "cool" I said then we stayed in silence just smiling to each others when her cell phone started to ring she looked at me with and I nod she started to talk I just go to my bed and took my pencil and a notebook looking at her and then I start drawing

Demi's POV

"Dallas oh my god how are you?" I said excited for talking with my sister "hey Demz I'm okay I'm just calling you to remember you, that vacations start in one week so you have to come and well yeah, remember we have the family thing that we do all the years" I smile and respond "yes I know I'm going to be there don't worry" "ok Demz so Miley is coming with you?" "I think I need to ask her first" "ok Demi so how is your roommate?" she asked I looked at Sel she was drawing "she is okay" "oh you are with her right?" "yes" she start laughing I rolled my eyes "Dallas, what now?" "nothing is just that when you are not with her you always talk about her, and how funny she is and bipolar too" I looked at Sel she was so concentrated in her thing so I just stay in silence, she looked at me and I smile she did it too "Demi are you still there?" I hear Dallas voice "yes sorry" "well I need to go so care yourself and be a good girl, I can't wait to see you love you sis" I smile "love you too" and with that we hang up

Selena's POV

I looked at Demi and close my notebook she smile to me and I can't help and do the same, god this girls is always smiling and I love that "do you want to go to and walk?" she asked walking to the door "sure let's go" I smile and we start walking I look at her hand wanting so badly to hold her


	12. Chapter 12

Selena's POV

Me and Demi sat in a bank, she was looking the sky, and I was just looking at her I was about to say something when some guy interrupted "hey Demz and" he said looking at me "Sel" Demi said The guy nod and then he said "Demi I need your help, you know about me and Miley going out in this vacations with Joe, Camilla my other brother and her wife?" Demi looked at him confused "so Miley is going with you?" the boy nod "ok, so what do you want me to do Nick?" he smile bigger "well, you know we are going to my family beach house, and I want to do something especial for her, so what flowers she would prefer, I know she loves roses but, I don't know what color I could choose" Demi smile a little "Red are more romantics" the guy smile and go away running "thanks Demi you are the best" I laugh a little and Demi did the same "He was Nick Miley's boyfriend, he is a good guy also I love them being a couple" I nod Demi get up and I do the same "what's wrong?" she smile "nothing I'm just need to show you something" I looked at her confused Demi took my hand and start running I was following her "where are we going?" I asked smiling at her "you'll see", after some minutes later we get in a building "what's this place?" I asked stopping before Demi opened the door "this is one of the oldest buildings in the school, come with me I need to show you inside" and with that she took my hand again the building, inside was dark Demi took her phone to make us see where we are going, "so this is what you want me to see?, an old building without some light and with a lot of dust?" Demi giggle a little "nop, come" we started walking and she stopped in front of a music classroom "here" I looked at her confused "here?" she smile and nod "yes here, my parents met here, my dad was getting out of this classroom when he saw my mom, and here is when my love for music started" she looked at me and I was just listening every word she said "sorry I know you don't want to hear this story about my parents, let's go the our room" she was start walking again when I took her hand she faced me and I smile "no please I really want to know about" she smile bigger and I sat with her beside me in the hall, even when I hate dust a lot but, Demi is worth "please continue" I said smiling at her "well my mom told me about this story when I was 7, they met in this hall, my dad look at her for the first time, my mom was new in the school, he looked at her she was searching for something in her locker, he was about to ask her name when some girl yell at her and making her going away, then my dad introduced more himself in music just because he wanted to see her in the classroom my mom always loved to sing, my dad started to like singing and playing drums, one day my dad get the courage and talk with her and then well all started my dad always told me that Music can bring a lot of things like a smile, or a tear and for him music bring Love" I looked at her then she talked again "then I decided that I really wanted to introduced myself in that in music, so I started playing piano, and then guitar and drums, when my sister and I get here we spent one year looking for this building, this is like my special place, I can come here and think also I love went here and wrote some songs" I smiled at her "anyone of my friends came here before" she said "not even Miley?" I asked confused "not even Miley, is just the guys and also some of my friends could think this is stupid, and well Miley I don't know I love her so much but I never brought her here, this place is important to me" she said looking at me

Demi's POV

Sel looked at me confused, then she said "well I'm confused now" I looked at her and confused now "I could tell that because your facial expression, but why you are confused? I said and the she asked "well, you just said that this place is important to you" I nod, not understanding what was the point "so, you don't show this place to your friends, but you showed me this place, when I'm not that close to you, why?" she asked I looked at her and took her hand "because Sel, maybe I don't know you that well, but I know that you never laugh of me, and well when I spent my time with you is different with you I can laugh all day, and you make me feel good, also you stopped my tears once, I share with you my heart and my feelings about Trace and also you are the only one who really knows what happened, And I trusted enough to let you know about that, so I thought I could trust this place too" she looked at me smiling then we look to other ways and I was still taking her hand, it was comfortable "wow" she said I looked at her and she faced me "what?" I asked she smile "no one never, said something like that to me, and no one never said that trust in me" she said and I could see a little thanks to the moonlight that she was blushing I stayed in silence some minutes and then I said "well, hen everyone were mistaken because Sel you are an amazing girl" I said she smile a little and get up holding my hand tight making me did the same, I felt her lips touching my cheek "thanks Demi" I nod feeling my cheeks burning a little while I was blushing we walked to our room she smile to my taking her iPod and her headphones I smile and get in the bathroom dialing Dallas Number "Demi?" "Dallas I have a problem" the I hear my sister voice changing with a lot of worry "what happened?, everything is okay? Are you okay?, I'm going right now to take you home" I rolled my eyes "Dallas" she continued talking "Dallas" "what Demi?" she asked "I'm fine get out the car please, and let me finish first, before you brought all the cops" "sorry" she said and I heard the car door being closed "okay Demi tell me what's wrong?" "it could be weird if I ask Sel to come with me to Texas, you know we are not that close" "well maybe is a little weird, because the time you know each other, but remember you really know someone when they are with you in all the moments, when you are laughing or crying" I nod "so you are going to bring the girl with you?" "mmm maybe I don't know yet, I'm going to ask her later" "Good, then I'm leaving, good luck sis, and remember be a good girl and miss me a lot please" I laugh a little "yes in going to do that love you Dallas" I hang up and then go and sat beside Sel in her bed "mmm Sel, well, I mmm I have a question, well is not like a question is more like a propose, no not kind of propose, mmm I'm going to shut up a little while I thing before talk" Sel giggle a little and that makes me smile and feel a little better "go ahead Demi" I nod "well, in the vacations all my family make a competition, we spent time together and make competitions and then we go to a camp, so mm do you want to come with me?" I asked nervous


	13. Chapter 13

Selena's POV

now i was getting our suitcases in her car, when she asked me one week ago about going with her to Dallas first i thought she was kidding so i started to laugh a little, then she look down thinking that i was about to say no, i stayed in silence and in shock, she was about to leave the room but i took her hand, and now im here is amazing that i'm going to spent the summer with her, but the thing that scares me is that im going to meet her parents, her sisters her entire family "Ok we need to go now" Demi said smiling, i looked around the parking lot everyone was leaving, i get in her car

Demi's POV

i started to drive to the airport, Selena went crazy when i told her i had already paid her airfare, when we get there we took our bags and star walking "so our flight leaves in an hour, lets go for a coffee" i said walking with her by my side, we took a sit while we were drinking our coffee, it was an awkward silence she was looking just at her hands so I decided to talk "so are you excited?" she looked at me and nod "are you sure?, you don't look so good" she smile a little "no im good is just,mmm nothing" she told me looking at her hands "come on Sel tell me please" i said concerned "are you affray for the flight" she looked at me and smile "what?, no" she said giggling a little, then we heard that our flight, we get up and get in the line to check our tickets, i sat beside the window and then i look at Sel "tell me what's wrong, please Sel" "is,mmm is just something stupid" i rolled my eyes "i don't care, tell me please" she nod and then she started to talk "well mmm im going to meet your family, and i'm afraid of don't making a first good impression, i don't want them to hate me" i looked at her she was playing with her hands, i took one and she looked at me "are you being serious?" she nod "i told you is stupid i know" "no Sel, i think is..cute" she looked at me smiling and blushing a little, then i took my iPod and offered her an earphone she smile and nod, i put some paramore knowing that she like that

Selena's POV

Ignorance started, she was singing in a low voice and i did the same, we stayed like that some other songs, "one of my dreams is go to a concert of them" Demi said smiling I looked at her "one day you are going I swear" Demi Smile and nod,when The Only Exception started she looked at me and i smile a little, we were singing and just looking to each others, at the end of the song i looked at her lips and then at her eyes, i wanted so badly to kiss her, i start to lean a little and she did the same, when some voice ruined the moment "Ladies, want something to drink?" i looked at Demi she said water and i just took some juice, then we stay like that, she looked at me and then she said "mmm i'm going to sleep a little" i nod, she closed her eyes, and i just stare at her, she looked so beautiful, "i can't sleep when your looking at me" she smile and opened her eyes "sorry" i said looking at the window she just laugh a little "is okay Sel" she took my hand, god this girl is driving me crazy, minutes later i looked at our hands, she was still holding my hand, then i looked at her, she was sleeping, i smile a little and again i looked at the window, i don't know how long i stayed like that when i felt something in my shoulder, i looked at Demi she leaned her head on my shoulder, i think i'm going to enjoy this trip

Demi's POV

I was running around my backyard, just saying your too slow, and laughing, then someone make me fall in the grass i opened my eyes and there she was Selena "i got you" she said with a smirk i smile and nod i don't know why but i kiss her cheek, then she start to get closer i could feel her warm breath and then she just kissed me, oh my god she kissed me and i'm kissing her back, god this feels so weird, so different than kissing Trace, this feels so good, then she separated "Demi" she said smiling she get up, and start walking away but looking at me saying my name "Demi,Demi" then i wake up "finally, your up, God i was calling your name for like 5 minutes" she said smiling then i realized everything was a dream just a dream, i get up, my head was in her shoulder, how i get there? "hey are you okay?" she asked "mmm yes, yes sorry" she looked at me for some seconds and then i looked to my hand, i was holding her hand slowly i leave it "We're here Demi, and it's time to go out the airplane" i nod, we took our bags, and start walking we cross some door, and then i heard that voice yelling my name i looked around to see my sister running, and then she was hugging me "Demi oh my god,i missed you so much" i smile and hug her back "me too Dallas" then i looked at selena she was smiling "Dallas, she's Sel" i sais when we separated, Dallas looked at her and smile "Nice to meet you Sel,Demi told me a lot of things about you" "she did?" Selena asked then i feel my cheeks warm "Dallas" i said embarrassed "What? you always talk about her" Selena blush a little and then i took Dallas hand "is time to go, i want to see my parents" then i looked at Selena she was walking behind me, Dallas go ahead and i was now beside Sel "i'm sorry about what Dallas said, she mmm she's weird" Sel laugh a little and nod "Don't worry Demi"

Selena's POV

Me,Demi and her sister get in the car, Dallas was driving and saying things about her family, Demi was smiling, she was beside me I was looking at the window looking the city "we can go a see the city someday" Demi said smiling "yes that's can be great" I said smiling "good" she said then I looked at one house it was like a mansion, really it was cool, maybe some artist live there, or someone very important, I looked at Demi she was just smiling while she was looking at the same house and then Dallas crossed the doors and parked the car "Welcome home Demz" Dallas said this is her house?, my god is so big "is not my house Sel" I looked at Demi confused "is my parents house, our room in Los Angeles, is my home, I come here just on holidays and things like that" we get out the car and walk to the house, a lot of persons were in the living room then everything started a lot of people was there hugging Demi and telling her things like they missed her so much, then she looked at me "Guys she's my friend Selena" then all her family looked at me, Demi start to introduce me to everyone "and for last he's my cousin the little Bieber" the guy who looked younger rolled her eyes at Demi and the he looked at me and smile "Hey , just call me Justin" he said simply I smile back "nice to meet you Justin" then Demi took my hand making me go with her "And they are my parents, Dianna and Eddie" I was so fucking nervous I smile a little "is a pleasure to meet you Selena" Demi's mom said "no the pleasure is mine Mrs. Lovato" then they start to laugh "hey we aren't that old" Demi's dad said Demi looked at me with a little smile and I know I was red like a tomato "Call us Dianna and Eddie, just like that" I nod "Demi honey, why don't you go and show to Selena the house and her room" Demi nod


	14. Chapter 14

DEMI'S POV

"and this is your room Sel" i said walking before her, she stayed in the door looking around "mmm you don't like it?" I said she looked me immediately "what are you crazy? Is amazing Dem thanks" I smiled "cool so, You can unpack your clothes if you want or we can go and buy an ice cream or something like that"I said looking at her nervous, I haven't exceeded what I dreamed in the plane "I think I can unpack later, so yeah let's go somewhere" she said smiling "c..cool… so let's go" I said leaving her room "by the way, that's my room" I said pointing the room in front of hers, we went downstairs my family was laughing god I missed being here, "mom me and Sel are going to the mall or something maybe we're going to the movies, so you guys need anything?" I asked taking my moms keys, she always let me drive her car while I'm here "no Dem go ahead don't be here to late your uncle Jeremy is going to prepare dinner" she said smiling at my uncle for Sure he lost a bet I smile and nod "Sis can you" Dallas started "no" I interrupted her and she rolled her eyes "Sorry I was kidding" I said laughing a little "yeah, just buy me some of my favorite candies" I nod and then looked at Sel she was just standing beside me I show her a smile "Dem can I go with you guys" I looked around and there was Justin, is not like I don't like him you know he is my cousin and actually we never go out together when is summer cuz he and miley don't like each others they're always glaring at each others is a long story I looked at Sel she nod "yeah sure let's go" he smiled "yup just wait a minute I'm going for a cap" I nod walking outside I opened the doors and looked at Sel "you know you can breath my family don't bite Sel" I said joking she smiled a little "I'm sorry is just like I say it before I want to make a good impression" I nod taking my sunglasses then justin entered at the car and I started driving "so Sel, where are you from?" he asked "I'm from New Jersey" she said simply "oh We were there three years ago, remember Demi?" justin said I just nod "well I don't know if we can call it like that, we stayed like one day there" Sel nod while I was parking the car in the ice cream shop, we took a sit and then the girl that work here came to our table "hey guys, good evening, what can I do for you?" I looked at the menu like my cousin and Sel "I want a Blueberry Cheesecake" Justin ordered the waiter nod I looked at Sel "what do you want sel?" she looked at me and then to the waitress "mmm I just want chocolate" I smile and then I ordered one cookies and cream for me, "I think I need to go to the bathroom so excuse me please" I said raising from the chair

Sel's POV

Justin and I stayed in silence for a moment and then he started talking "so tell me Sel, do you have a boyfriend?" I looked at the boy "how old are you?" I asked he smiled, god he is flirting with me? Kid first you're too young, then you're the cousin of the girl I want to date Omg? Did I just tought that well yeah Demi is beautiful of course I want to date her"it matter?" I stayed in silence and then I laugh a little if he only knew I'm gay "I guess no, but that means nothing my friend" I said while the waitress came with our ice creams "I'm back" I heard from behind me I looked at Demi she was smiling god, she's so perfect "hey" I said she smiled "hey" we started to laugh god her perfect way to laugh, we talked with justin about school and stuff like that when it was time to go back to the house, Demi put some Paramore in the way back home, she was singing "Demi you have an amazing Voice" she smiled at me blushing "you think so?" I nod my head she smiled even more "is something in the family you know?, my aunt is amazing singing like my dad, and I know how to sing to" justin said I looked at him "really?" he nod and talked again "yeah actually in like four days my uncle Eddie always put a stage in the backyard and the teams compete singing" I looked at Demi she started talking "we have one year to compose a song, usually justin and I always compete against each others" she said glaring at him and then they started to laugh "I bet is amazing" I said "of course, I'm the best" the boy said smiling at me "of course you are" Demi said rolling her eyes, she parked the car outside a store "I'm going to buy some candies for Dallas, you want something guys?",Demi asked I said a simple no and Justin said the same, then Demi started to walk "So Sel, I think you're very cool" I stayed there awkward and Justin continued talking "so I want to know more about you" he said looking outside "really?" I asked confused "of course, and I'm gonna say you're beautiful" I just said a little thanks and then Demi came back, she started to drive again, we went out of the car and started walking to the house justin smiled at me and started to talk again about him playing guitar drums and piano, I looked at Demi she had a boring expression and I have to say even like that she looks stunning "cool guys you're here,I was about to call you Demi" dallas said then Demi smiled throwing the candies "thanks Sis" she said walking upstairs "we're about to have dinner in like 15 minutes" she said and then disappeared "I'm going to my room, see ya" said justin, I nod and then looked at Demi "Dem when are you going to play with me?" Maddie Demi's little sister said "oh sorry Maddie, mmmm later ok?" the girl nod and then she go and talk with her mom "how old she is?" I asked "she's just 10, but really sometimes when you talk with her you can't believe that she's that young she's really intelligent" Demi said proud I nod "Sel come I want to show you somethins" she said taking my hand and start walking when we heard her mom's voice "not too fast girls, is time for dinner" Demi stopped and looked at me "maybe after dinner" I said smiling "yup, let's go and take a seat" she said still holding my hand, god I feel like I'm in heaven, after some minutes everyone started to eat, everything was delicious "wow uncle Jeremy this is amazing" Dallas said and of course she was right "thanks Dal" he said smiling, then Demi's aunt started to talk "so Demi, how is your boyfriend, Miley's sister what was his name?" she asked looking at Justin "Trace mom" Justin said and then he started to eat again "yeah, Trace" she said now looking at Demi she looked at me and then to her family "oh I think his okay, is just that he's no longer my… boyfriend" she said now looking at her mom who looked surprised "really? Why didn't you tell us before?" her mom asked "I.. wel I just never tough it was important" then Dallas spoke "so, how are you?" she asked concerned "I'm okay, really it was my decision to break up, so don't worry" she said smiling and then looking at me "and you Sel do you have a boyfriend?" someone asked me it was Maddie then everyone looked at me I just said no "well is okay, is not like you girls need a boyfriend or… in this case with justin a girlfriend" we all nod, then I looked at Demi she smiled at me and we started to eat again while all her family was talking about some other stuff


	15. Chapter 15

Demi's POV

After dinner my dad looked at his brother and then started to talk "ok, we are going to make the teams right now, like always the captains are me and Jeremy" my uncle nod and then he started to talk "so let's go to the yard, come on everyone quickly" he said running with my dad, god sometimes they act like kids I looked at Sel and she smiled at me "lets go" I said walking with her by my side, we went outside and my dad and my uncle we're in front of everyone "ok first for the newbie, Selena this is what we are going to do, you're going to be in one team, with one color maybe red maybe black, and yeah we play volleyball, soccer and a lot of things more, so is mmmm like a summer camp just this time is the family, so you're welcome" my uncle say everyone clap I smiled at Sel she stayed there just smiling a little "ok, and thanks" she said then my dad started to talk "ok so here's the list that we prepared in the teams, I'm going to read it so the person who are going to be on my team you guys are lucky" he said joking, I looked at Sel she was just listening, then she looked at me "and sel, this is my family and you haven't seen anything yet" I said smiling "ok so…. Dianna sweetheart fortunately you're not on my team, so here's your red Shirt" I laugh my dad and mom are very competitive and they're always fighting "is okay Eddie you're going to lost like the last year" she said smiling at my uncle "yeah yeah whatever you said love, whatever you say, the next, Dallas, girl you're with me" he said smiling Dallas just said a little okay, "Justin you are in your dad's team" Justin nod and walked for his shirt "Ok so Dallas you said your boyfriend is going to be here in the morning so I don't know why but his with us, and he better play sports" my dad say giving her one black shirt "Selena, I'm sorry you're going to lose in your first summer with us, you're in the red team" I looked at Sel she walked shyly and took her shirt "Dem, like always we are going to beat your mothers ass" I laugh while my mom punched softly my dad's arm, I took my black shirt and then I felt a little disappointed that I wasn't in the same team with Sel, after like 15 minutes we we're set, my aunt, my dad, Dallas and his boyfriend, well I think we can win this year, "ok so goodnight everyone, tomorrow we are going to start" my uncle said we all nod and me and Sel started walking "they took very serious this games you know, my grandpa used to play them with his brothers, and I'm gonna warn you, right now everyone is friend of everyone, but when someone start to lose everyone hate the other team, and actually they don't have a good language, so don't be scared of them, I think you're going to have fun with them" I said smiling "is okay Demi you don't know how my family is" I smiled "so let's go I want to show you" I was interrupted by Justin "Ok sel let's go my dad want to talk with his team" I sighed "you should go, the competition started already, bye red team" I said walking slowly when I approached Dallas "Hey Dem are you excited?" she asked "mmm yeah" I said looking again at Sel she was laughing with the red team I sighed "Demi she's just in other team relax, she's going to be with you all the summer" I smiled a little Dallas knows me too well "yeah I know" I said smiling "oh So Dem what are you going to sing this year?" my dad came of nowhere "I don't know yet dad I have two options" he nod "ok girls goodnight" he said walking to the house, I went to my bedroom and changed my clothes and brushed my teeth when I heard someone knocked my door "come in" I said looking at me at the mirror then I went out of my bathroom and I looked at Sel she was there smiling a little "hey" she said "hello, so are you having fun with uncle jeremy?" I said smiling "well he is mmmm kind of weird" I laugh "yeah he is, but he's cool to be around don't worry you just have to spent time with your team, they're gonna love you really" I said being confident of course they're gonna love her, for god sake she's amazing "so I came here, because you were about to show me something? "she said I nod "yeah but now you need to wait until the competition to know darling" I said smiling "are you being serious?" she asked "of course you're on the red team" I said joking "I hate you right now" she said I giggle a little "aww Sel that's the sweetest thing someone ever said it to me" she rolled her eyes "I think we should go to sleep tomorrow will be a tired day" she nod "see you in the morning" I said smiling then she left the room

Sel's POV

I woke up by the sound of someone knocking the door "mmm yeah?" then she showed up, smiling at me "good morning lazy" she said sitting in my bed "hey Dem" I looked at my phone and it was 8 in the morning "are you being serious? Demi we are in vacations and also is to fucking early" I said putting one pillow in my face then I heard her giggle "I know I know, but you better get up, we're going to have breakfast and then we're going to play voleyball" she said then I feel her move I looked at her she was walking to the door "see you downstairs, don't be late, Dallas get's annoying when she's hungry" she said smiling, I nod and raised from the bed, walking to the bathroom, after taking a shower I just put a pants and my red shirt, and the looked at myself at the mirror brushing my hair, I went downstairs Demi was laying on the couch I smiled at her, she was reading a book "hey nerd" I said smiling "no, is a good story actually" she said closing her book "really?" I asked sitting beside her "yeah is a love story, I need to say a little bit corny" she said shyly looking at her feet "oh, maybe I read it sometime" she looked at me smiling "yeah right, sel I've never see you read" I laugh a little "yeah you're right, maybe if someday they make a movie about it I will go and see it we both laugh when I heard someone saying hi to us I looked and there was Justin, he sat in front of us and before some could talk Demi's phone began to ring I looked at her, "mmm excuse" she said leaving Justin and me alone while she was walking upstairs "hey Trace" was the only thing I could heard, and then I felt so angry, so.. jealously why is him calling her? A lot of thing appeared in my mind when I felt someone touching my hand I looked at justin ok what's he thinks his doing? Then I heard Dallas voice "guys time to eat" I quicly got up and walked to her "where's Demi?" Dianna asked "she is talking on the phone with someone" answered we sat in the table and like 10 minutes passed by "mmm Dallas go and tell Demi is time to eat" Eddie said "mmm I can go if you want" I said looking at Dallas she nodded and I raised from my chair and walked to demi's bedroom before knocking I heard her sobs in that moment I don't know why I felt angrier than before I entered being rude and looked at Demi "look, Trace, I don't" she sighed "we'll talk later" then she looked at me with tears in her eyes "what's wrong?" I said hugging her, she buried her face on my neck and without thinking I kissed her forehead "is just, that Trace want to come here, he said we need to talk, and that he miss me," she said "a….and what did you say? I mean what do you think about it?" I asked looking her at the eyes "is complicated Sel, Is just I know him for so long, and I do love him, his one of my best friends" she said and my heart broke in million of pieces "girls" we heard Dallas voice then she saw Demi "what's wrong?" she asked now looking at me "I think, I should leave you alone" I said walking away without looking at Demi

Demi's POV

Before I could response Sel went away I haven't said all the things I needed, Dallas looked at me and I started to cry again, I told her about Trace and the same thing I told Sel before "but there's something more , I think I'm falling for someone I shouldn't, its really complicated Dal" I said looking at her she just stayed in silence "who it is?" she asked I stayed in silence for a moment then my phone ringed again "I'm not gonna answer is him, I need to think, let's just go downstairs and eat something" I said quickly leaving my room I'm not ready to let anyone knows about what I'm feeling if I'm not even sure


	16. Chapter 16

Selena's POV

Demi and Dallas sat on the table, I didn't look a Demi, I wasn't ready to see her in the eyes or even talk with her, I know I'm wrong for acting this way but is just I'm too hurt to talk with her knowing she still have feelings for that jerk, after we ended eating Justin and I went outside to practice a little of volleyball "Justin I suck playing this, actually I suck in all the sports" I said embarrassed "it can't be true" he said catching the ball "no, Justin really is true" he looked at me for some seconds and then nodded his head "ok, well I'll teach you the basic things, because I really want to win this" I nodded and then he started teaching me, I looked inside there was Demi talking with his parents they kissed her forehead and then I heard someone calling my name I turned just to see Justin's dad there with the ball in his hands "we're about to play ready guys" I nodded and then I looked again to the house Demi was walking outside beside Maddie, and then we heard Dallas "ok Mike is here so we can play now" she said kissing his cheek I supposed he was his boyfriend "Come babe, Mike this is Selena is Demi's friend" she said smiling at me the guy smiled too "nice to meet you" I said then we heard Eddie "ok let's start, we need the first points Black team" I looked at Demi she was looking at me, then she approached me "Sel" she sighed I looked to other way "look about what I said upstairs" I quickly interrupted her "is okay Demi I don't need any explication, you want that jerk back, is your life I don't care" I said walking away "ok Demi go to your side" Justin said smiling at her she nodded, then the game started

Demi's POV

I need to say I felt hurt by the way Sel talked to me, is just I don't understand her why she's that mad? I tried to focused in the game, we are wining for 2 points, I throw the ball to Justin and he throw back Mike responded the ball and then my mom throw it I got up and hit the ball with all the strength I had "point" I heard Maddie said I smiled and then I looked at the other team they we're around someone I looked at my team "good point Dem but now you need to see If Sel is okay" said my sister whispering, then I realized I hit Sel with the ball I ran to the other side "I'm okay don't worry" she said raising "are you sure? Because your forehead is very red" Justin said "maybe you should take a rest" said my dad "but the team will be incomplete" said Justin I rolled my eyes "look I'm out with Sel she can rest while I look for some ice" I said walking away and entering to the kitchen, after taking some ice I walked outside again, Sel was sitting beside Maddie who was couting the points I took a sit beside Sel and put ice on her forehead she didn't look at me "I'm sorry about" I said but she looked at me saying "stop apologizing, I'm getting sick of that really" she said taking the ice from my hands and looking again at the game, she is acting again like when we met then I heard my cellphone, not again I thought but it was Miley "hey what's up?" I said then I heard her voice "what's up with you, you sound sad" she said and I can imagine her concern face I started to walk around the back yard "is, just complicated" I said "well tell me I'm all ears" she said "first, I talked with your brother in the morning" i said looking again at Sel she was clapping after my uncle made a point "yeah he called me too, look he never sound that sad you know Trace he never show his emotions, but I think he really love you Dem, maybe he is arrogant and a lot of more things, but when it comes to you Demi, he really change to other person" I heard Miley and I know somehow she's right, "I know, but things aren't the same" I said looking at the grass "well and have you ever think that's an amazing thing?, I mean Demi both can start again, he can win back your confidence" I stayed in silence "think about it Demi, and I think after all the time you we're in a relationship as friends and as lovers he deserves another chance ,just listen to him, I actually think his just waiting for you to say yes and he can go to Dallas" she said I nodded even when I knew she can't see me "I think you're right, I'm going to talk with him, but Miley I'm not really sure about wanting to come back with him" I said being sincere, is hard to talk with her about this, is her brother and I'm her best friend I know is hard for her too "ok Dem I support you in any decision you make, you know what you want and what you need, I need to go Nick want to walk in the sand you know he's too corny sometimes" I giggled a little "ok Miley have fun love you" I said "you too Dem, said hi to Sel for me" the she hang up, I looked at the game and at the score we we're still wining for 4 points now, I dialed Trace number instantly I heard his voice "Demi" he said I can tell his smiling "hey Trace" I said without emotion "did you think about it?" he asked "I think we need to talk in person, I have things to say" I said walking again to we're my family was "ok, ok yeah sure, I'll be there in like 2 days, I have some things to do with my dad he want us to go fishing so yeah I can't wait to see you" he said I smiled a little "yeah, I need to go, volleyball game you know, take care of yourself bye" I said sitting beside Maddie I decided It was better to leave Sel alone "sure Demi, good luck love you" then he hang up and then the game ended my dad was yelling at my mom telling her that she sucks, just like always but when they win my dad is always mad, like I said they're very competitive I looked at Sel she approached Justin and he hugged her "don't worry Justin you played incredible" I felt so angry I decided just to spent the rest of the day in my room I looked at Dallas "I'm going to sleep I don't feel good" I said walking away, I entered to my room and I started to scream on my pillow I was so frustrated about everything about, Trace, about Sel, about Justin

Sel's POV

I saw Demi went away she seems furious but I let it go, I wasn't in the mood and if I start to talk with her I know she is going to ask me why I was acting this way, and for sure I can't just go and say to her, hey Demi I'm sorry is just because I like you a lot, I think you're the most beautiful person I ever met and well I'm also I'm your secret admirer so when you said to me that things about the horse face I felt angry, jealously and broken,I sighed this summer maybe is not going to be that good, I heard someone calling my name it was Dallas she approached me "hey, Sel" she said smiling "hey Dallas" I said sitting in the grass she did the same "what's up with Demi?" she asked looking at me "I don't know, I thinks she is like that because, the je… Trace" I said looking at the sky "mmm I thinks there's something more, I don't know about him she was crying and now she's really pissed, you know what's wrong?" she asked I realized Dallas really care about her sister I looked at her and then I talked "I have no idea Dal" she nodded "can you do me a favor?" she asked I nodded my head "well, she's not going to tell me right now until she figure out what's wrong, so can you go and talk with her? I know she likes you're presence" I looked at Dallas and I just agreed "yeah sure" I said walking inside she was following me, I went upstairs, and I knocked on her door, she didn't response I entered she was laying in the bed looking at the ceiling then she looked at me and I saw tears in her eyes, I felt weak, and quickly approached her "are you okay?" I asked looking at her "oh, now you really want to talk with me?" she asked without looking at me I stayed in silence I didn't know what to say "why are you crying?" I asked again "you said it was my life and you didn't care, so why don't you leave Sel?" she asked again I was about to response when my cellphone started to ring "hello?" I said still looking at Demi "hey Sel, I'm in the plan you know, I have the letters you want me to send it to you" I was thinking is the secret admirer thing what the hell I'm not going to give in, is not going to be that easy for Trace "mmm let me said it to Demi" then I looked at her she was looking at me too "Taylor went to our room because I forgot something, and she said that they were two envelopes with your name" she stand up and I talked again "you want her to send them too?" I asked she just nodded "ok Yeah Taylor send it them too please" I said and I heard Taylor laughing "sorry, I think they're going to be there in like two days" she said "ok thanks, see you soon" I said and she hang up, I looked again at Demi she was looking at the floor, I didn't want to be angry with her, I don't want to lose her because my jealously and Trace, I hugged her tight I expected that she will pushed me but instead she hugged me back "I'm sorry about my bad attitude with you before, Dem" I said looking her at the eyes, then she looked at me "why are you acting like that? Sel really you're driving me crazy, because when I'm with you everything feels right, and you make me smile and laugh and you act so sweet but then for something stupid and I don't know what it is, you change and now you're not talking to me, and making me feel bad" she said still looking me in the eyes I looked to other side thinking "you want the truth?" I asked getting closer to her, she nodded "because I really, really care about you, and I don't know I don't want you to take the wrong decisions" I said looking her at the eyes "I know you don't like Trace Sel I know that, but I really need to talk with him" I sighed and nodded "ok" I was about to turn away "I don't want you to be mad at me" the look in her face only make me feel more weak than before "don't worry I'm not going to be mad at you" I said then I felt her lips touching my cheek, I smiled like an idiot that's for sure, then we started to walk downstairs, then I feel her taking my hand, and here we are again she have me where she wants and I can't do anything against it


	17. Chapter 17

Sel POV

The days passed by, and the games too, we're losing it, for like 15 points, I was walking downstairs, I'm feeling more comfortable here, Demi's family is very sweet Dallas was sitting watching TV beside Mike they looked at me inviting to join them I agreed and sat in the other couch minutes later Demi jumped at the couch beside me making me fall, everyone in the room laughed I just blushed while Demi helped me to raise from the ground "sorry Sel" she said giggling "is okay don't worry" then we heard Maddie's voice "Dem, the're something for you in the mailbox" she said giving her the packet I smiled it was my letters and whatever Taylor send to me "oh is from Taylor" said Demi smiling, I nodded, she opened the packet and took the two envelopes while ginving me my drawing book "you made taylor send your notebook?" Demi said confused I started to get nervous "o..of course, is my drawing book" I said smiling she nodded and then I looked at the TV like I didn't care about what Taylor send to her

Demi POV

Dallas looked at me for a moment while I was looing at the envelopes I smiled at her when we heard my mom's voice "time for dinner guys" she said smiling at us, we nodded and get up walking to the dining room "hey Sel" I heard Justin voice I looked at him they stayed the're talking "mmm Sel come on is time to eat" I said annoyed she just say ok and then they started to walk beside me still talking, after the dinner I went to my room my sisters and the others we're about to watch a movie, I sat on my bed taking one envelope the one that said my name and a date it was one week ago

**Dear Demi**

**I hope you enjoy your vacations, I need to say I'm gonna miss see you walk in the hall with your beautiful smile everyday, I really can't wait to hear your laugh, forget me for saying this I don't want you to think that I'm stalking you or something like that, i really hope you don't feel uncomfortable with this letters , if you remember what I wrote to you in my first letter I'm going to show you who I am, so let's started, when I'm around you, you make me feel so nervous and take my breath away without you noticing me, I talked with you a lot of times but I need to say I'm not really your friend and I really wish I can be that and more, for everyone I'm not insecure and I'm very brave for three or two things that I did before, but when it comes to say hello to you, or even try to make a conversation is not that easy, I can't I don't want you to think that I'm and idiot so I keep my distance or something like that, my favorite color is green and I love how you speak, you intrigue me, because you're always being good with everyone, even with me too, and im not really like that, I'm a little bipolar if you want to see it like that, but is because I know what I want and that is you, you never notice me looking for you every day just to see you breath you make my day, I need to stop writing right now, wait for my next letter with love someone who want's to know you more**

I stayed in silence it was beautiful the way this person write, what is in the paper is something I never felt before I really want to know who is this person, and I feel like an idiot because I can't response to this letters I need to find a way, maybe this persons is thinking the same too, I took the other letter and started to read

**Hey Beautiful**

**Today I'm going home, and someone said to me that you're gone with your family and one friend of yours, so when you read this maybe is going to be at the end of the summer, anyway, maybe you want to know me, maybe not,and is complicated because I don't know what you think about this, I really want to know if you want to receive this letters or if you want me to leave you alone, so here is the thing, I'm going to wait until summer ends and I'm going to write for you again with an idea for you to answer me this pieces of paper…. the thing I'm going to say to you about me this time is something that no one knows, I love look at the sky and search for the most shining star, that really makes me feel okay when I have a problem or I fought with someone I go outside and look at them, my problems disappear for a minute and I'm okay again maybe is cheesy or whatever you want to think but this is me,so while I can't see you I'm going to see the stars and the shining one is going to remain me about you, because is going to be the most beautiful thing I ever see, is time to say goodbye,and I'm going to say my wish for this year, I want to see your smile but from a different way, this time I want to see you smile because I made you smile, so I can't wait for that moment, need to go, from me, who can't get you out of my mind, goodbye**

I Stayed in silence when I realized I have a big smile on my face, I don't know who this person is, but I need to say this is something, and I'm felling okay, this person want to know what I think too, I can't wait, to see, I stayed more time thinkin when everything cames to my mind, this thing confused me more, first Trace,then my secret admirer and for last Sel, "Demi, there's someone in the door for you" said Justin opening my door, I nodded and raised from the bed, oh my god is Trace I can feel it, I walked downstairs Sel was talking with Justin I smiled at her and she just looked at me, I opened the door and there he was, he ran to me and took me in his arms I smiled while he was kissing my cheek, "hey Dem" he said smiling "hello Trace, mmm let's go inside" I said pointing my house "mmm I think we should talk here alone" he said sitting on a bench outside "okay if you want to" I said taking a sit beside him "so how you been?" he asked taking my hand "I'm ok what about you?" I said looking at him "I can't be better" he said kissing my cheek again "Demi, I really, really love you" he said "I need to be sincere I love you too" he smiled looking at my lips he started to get closer when I talked again "But Trace, we can't" I said finally is better to say everything right now "what are you talking about?" he asked at me "first I want you to promise me that you're not going to freak out and get mad, that we are going to talk without yelling I don't my family to get upset with you" I said he nodded his head letting me to talk again "look when you wanted to have sex with me, I was so scared of you" I said looking at him "Demi, about that, I'm really sorry I don't know what get into me" he said looking sincere "I wasn't ready Trace and you were pushing me to do thing I never wanted, the second thing is that sometimes I don't like how you treat people, and before you speak, let me finish please, you make everyone to be afraid of you and I don't know why, I'm tired of that, and then the last thing" I said taking a deep breath "I love you I really do, but I can't be with you like that, I love you like one of my bests friends, but that's it" I said looking at him, he looked hurt but nodded his head "so, there's someone else" he said a little bit angry "what?" I asked confused "Demi, months ago we were so in love, and when we broke up, well you decided to talk with other people so, tell me who is this guy" he said getting up "there's no one Trace" I said without looking at him, then he took me from the shoulders making me get up "Demi look me in the eyes and tell me the truth" he said mad

Sel POV

Me and Justin we're talking while I was looking at the window the jerk and Demi were talking on that bench, when he got up and started to yell a little I looked at Justin and he nodded his head, while calling Mike, we opened the door and then I heard Demi said "Trace you're hurting me" the guy was taking her by her shoulders "Just Tell me Demetria" then I heard Mike speak "Hey, Is everything okay here?" he asked walking to them "is no one of your business" the horse face said "Trace stop it" Demi said looking at him annoyed "why Demetria, you're lying to me" he said furious then I heard Eddie's voice "Demi, you want to talk with Trace?" he said standing beside Mike "not really, not anymore" said Demi looking hurt at Trace the guy stayed in silence "then Trace I think you should leave please, and leave my daughter alone" the guy sighed "I'm not going to give up Demi, I really want you back" he said looking at her "Sorry Trace but is not going to happen again" then she started to walk inside I was looking at her and then she hugged me, we sat on the couch Justin was beside me looking at Demi "Hey Dem everything is going to be okay" he said Demi looked at him still holding me "I don't know anymore" she said while Dallas was taking a sit beside Mike "I really wanted him to be my friend and just that I wanted to have fun with the other like when we were just friends" i was stroking her hair and then I talked "sometimes Demi, thing aren't what we want, and is very weird when someone is friend with an ex" I said looking at her then Dallas talked "you can be a lover after being a friend but is hard to be a friend after being a lover" she said and she was right is very unusual when things like that happen Demi buried her face on my neck and everyone stayed in silence then Dianna started to talk "hey why don't we go outside and play some soccer, to forget about something and to clear our mind" she said looking at Demi "I don't really want to compete right now" she said then justin's mom talked "Is not going to count for the competition is a friends game" she said I smiled and Demi looked at me I nodded my head and she got up, everyone cheers and I started to walk outside Justin smiled at me while talking with his mom then I felt Demi holding my hand and placing her head on my shoulder without thinking I kissed her cheek she smiled at me "thanks Sel" she said looked at her confused "what?" I asked "thanks for being here with me, and for being one friend of mine, I'm really happy to have you here beside me" I smiled, and when I say that is because I can tell is a big smile "no problem Dem, I'm always going to be here for you no matter what" the hugged me and I just closed my eyes trying to make of this moment a memory that I can't never forget


	18. Chapter 18

Demi POV

I was sitting beside Sel, while Justin was getting on stage, tonight it was the music competition, Justin looked at Sel smiling at her, I looked at the girl beside me and she was smiling too, "ok Justin you're ready?" asked my dad he nodded his head and then he started talking "ok let's go red team" Sel cheered and giggled a little I stayed in silence then the music started, I felt sel looking at me I turned to see her she smiled resting her head on my shoulder while the music started "okay this song I wrote it a couple days ago" he said looking at me then he smiled starting to dance a little with the music, then he started to sing…. Or more like he is rapping? Ok that's new

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I really like to blow  
Swag swag swag, on you  
Chillin by the fire while we eating fondue  
I don't about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two**

I stayed in silence like really I love Justin his my cousin after all, but this time his song is not even his stile he was doing rap and dancing a little then he looked straight to Sel

**I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you**

**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**

My mom and my uncle were screaming Justin name he smiled bigger and Sel clapped too, I looked at Dallas she was looking at me too "what the hell?" I asked her she shrugged her shoulders and continued listening at Justin, ok he is doing that rap again

**Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe  
I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow**

Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
Swaggie

Ok Swaggie? Like really? I looked at Sel she was smiling at him dancing a little with the music, then he singed the chorus again, smiling and enyoingin the little stage there, the red team was clapping by the music Mike was just looking a little confused, he's more like a rock boy and definitely this is something he might don't like that much, then Justin turned and looked straight at sel and started to sing

**So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love you, and treat you right**

I don't know why I felt so frustrated Sel was smiling bigger every second and Justin never stopped looking at her even the family noticed they were looking at Sel, my cousin winked at her, ok I'm done with this, then she started to blush, oh my god she is blushing, and why I'm so interested in her? Oh shut up demetria you know the reason I was deep inside on my feelings and thinking that didn't noticed that Justin's song ended until I felt someone shaking me a little I looked at Sel "is, your time Dem" I raised from the ground, and nodded walking

Sel POV

I was kinda of nervous because justin's song I don't know if the guy think he has a chance with me, I was thinking that the hole time he sang that song the lyrics and the way he looked at me, and I know I blushed but it was because everyone was looking at me, Demi got on the stage and took her acoustic guitar, she looked so damn cute there, adjusting the tone and her clothes then she talked in the microphone "ok, this song I wrote too in the past days, and don't ask me why I wrote it is just I felt like that, so I hope you like it, it calls Say it again" she said catching my attention, then she started playing the guitar, the sound was so clean so beautiful, don't get me wrong Justin's song was good, it was good but this, this is something different, Demi closed her eyes and then started to sing, god I think I'm going to melt here then I felt someone sitting beside me and tooking my hand I looked at Justin he smiled at me, I was about to say something when Demi stopped playing guitar I looked at Her she was looking at me and then she blushed "S..Sorry sorry, my mistake it was in a different tone" she said smiling a little everyone laugh a little and then Dallas screamed "come on sis! Love you" everyone laughed even more then Demi started singing

**The thing about love  
Is i never saw it coming  
It kinda crept up and took me by surprise  
And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wondering  
Is this true, i want to hear it one more time**

Okay when Taylor said to me that she can sing I never imagined that, like really the girl have an amazing voice, it sounded so sweet, I was

**Move in a little closer  
Take it to a whisper  
Just a little louder**

**Say it again for me  
Cause i love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm  
The only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me  
It's like the whole world stops to listen  
When you tell me you're in love  
Say it again**

Then Mike started to play the guitar too I never noticed he was standing in the stage too, Demi looked at him smiling and then she looked at me singing again

**Thing about you is you know just how to get me  
You talk about us like there's no end in sight  
The thing about me is that i really want to let you  
Open that door and walk into my life**

She smiled while I was looking at her then she looked at Justin looking down she took a deep breathe and started to sing again the chorus, this time she just looked at her guitar and that's all,

**And it feels like it's the first time  
That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain  
And never in my whole life  
Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name**

I was looking at her she looked up and caught me staring she smiled blushing,

**Say it again for me  
Cause i love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm  
The only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me  
It's like the whole world stops to listen  
When you tell me you're in love  
Say it again**

When you tell me you`re in love  
Say it again

She stopped singing and playing the guitar everyone clapped and screamed even my team, I think black team definitely won this challenge, Demi went down and then Dianna told everyone it was dinner Time, "Wow, Demi that was amazing, you really can sing" I said Demi blushed a little while she was smiling "thanks Sel you're always that..sweet" she said looking at me in the eyes, I don't know why but I took her hand getting closer to her, looking at her lips and then at her eyes, maybe it was about the song that I felt this way,or maybe because she can sing amazing and her voice melt me inside, or maybe are the starts shining above us but I can't wait anymore I was about to kiss her when I heard someone yell my name, I quickly let Demi go and looked around Justin was inside the house "is time for dinner" he yelled again, oh god did he just saw us? Oh my god I started to get nervous "i… I think we should go" I said walking fast not even looking at her, would happen if I had kissed her?, and if she had gone mad and never wanted to talk to me again, I need to thank Justin for stopping me for doing something stupid but hate him for the same reason, is the most stupid thing I've always wanted to do, and now I don't know what I'm going to do, everything is going to be awkward, mmm I should talk at her like nothing happened? Or avoid her for some time, ok that's a bad idea you are in her house you idiot, ok the first thing I need to do is stop talking with myself and pray for a miracle!

Demi POV

Ok what just happened? One minute I was singing and the other I was in front of Sel losing myself in her eyes and then she just walked away, she just walked away! Ok now I'm really frustrated, I walked behind Selena and we both sat on our place like every meal, I looked at Sel she was doing the same and she quickly looked to other side I felt hurt after that, we started to walk in the living room without saying a word I sat beside her and hugged her for no reason, she hugged me too "Ok Black team" I heard my uncle speak "you have the points this time" I smiled bigger and then looked at Sel "you were amazing Dem, congratulations" she said I blushed "thanks Sel" we were so close again and she quickly moved a little away from me before I could said something we heard Justin said hi while sitting in front of us "congratulations Dems" he said I know he hate losing and when I won him in the stage competition he don't talk to me until the camp weekend, yeah we have one weekend and all of us go and camp "thanks Justin" he looked then at Sel "Sel, mmm can we, I mean I can talk with you for a moment? Mmmm outside?" he asked pointing at the yard I looked at Sel she looked at me and then looked at Justin, please say no, please say no, please "mmm sure" she said walking beside him


	19. Chapter 19

Demi POV

I stayed in the couch for some minutes They were walking when Justin took her hand, I felt angry, and I can't help it Sel looked down while Justin was just looking her at her eyes, "you know is not a good thing that you're stalking your little cousin" I heard Dallas said I looked at her and without saying a thing I looked again at them that's when he took her face raising it Sel was looking straight at him, and then he kissed her, I don't know why I felt hurt, sad and angry I quickly got up and ran to my room while tears where running down my cheeks "Demi" I heard Dallas said knocking at my door, I was just laying on my bed when I felt her sitting in my bed she took my hand "Sis" she said more like asking I got up and looked at her and then I hugged her, we stayed like that for like fifteen minutes when she started to talk "You know, I knew something like this was going to happen, somehow I knew you have a crush on her, since the first day you talked to me about her, also in the day you asked to me about bringing her here, when we talked about Trace and you said to me about the someone you are falling but you shouldn't in that moment I knew it was her, and I knew well that not until something like this happen you wouldn't tell me about it, because you were not even sure it, and now this happened and you needed something, to hurt you to give you jealous, really just so you realize that if you have feelings for her" Dallas said hugging me I looked at her "h…how?" I asked "because I know you, and I know when someone is in love, and the way you look at her Demi, says more than a thousand words" I started to cry again "I feel so stupid you know?, for even imagine her feeling the same, but I'm an idiot I mean I didn't even know if she is straight or no, is all my fault, I shouldn't have felt for her" I said now angry with myself then Dallas put her finger in my mouth stopping me for talk "don't say that Demi, you need to know is stupid, it wasn't your fault, It was not nobody fault, you can't choose the one you fall for" I stayed in silence "I don't know what to do now Dal" I said crying again "Demi, tell me why are you giving up so easily?" she asked I looked at her confused "isn't obvious she's in love with Justin, and also he is my cousin" I said putting my head on my hands "I'm such an idiot" then I heard Dallas raise her voice a little "Shut up, stop saying that, you're not" she was now angry "look Demi, you're not that sure about her having feelings for him, and if she does then stop saying you're an idiot because if that's what she wants then you have to be happy because she is, but if she don't want anything with him Demi, then don't give up and try to win her heart sis, that's the only thing you can do" we both walked and looked at the window they were talking sitting in the grass the hugged and he walked in "is all I can say to you Demi, that's my advice you prefer losing a friend for dating your cousin then do it" and with that she went away

Sel POV

Justin and I were walking outside he took my hand I felt kind of uncomfortable but I didn't say a thing, and then he talked "Look Sel, I need to say something, and maybe you're going to think that I'm crazy or some shit like that, but since I saw you for the first time you caught my attention, you're just so fucking beautiful, and I can't wait any minute" ok this wasn't good I felt him touching my face and now I'm facing him "Sel I really, really like you" he said again and before I could do anything he kissed me, instantly felt wrong, and kind of disgusting that's most be because I'm gay, "No, Justin" he looked hurt "But the song I wrote it for you, I sing it for you tonight" he said, I sighed "I think we should talk" I said sitting in the grass Justin did the same "why not Sel? Why I can't be the one for you?" he asked pissed I took his hand and looked at him "it's not you Justin" he rolled his eyes "don't say that typical phrase" I sighed again "is not like that, is not really you, Justin is me, please look at me Justin I need to be honest with someone and that is you" he looked at me and I started to talk again "I like you Justin you're handsome and so funny to be around, but I don't see you like more than my friend, actually you're like my little brother" I saw hurt in his eyes and I felt guilty "don't look at me like that I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted you to think of me in another way than a friend, I'm sorry but I prefer being completely honest with you, actually I'm in love with someone else" he looked at the grass "Justin please say something to me" I begged he looked at me "I don't know what to do, or what to say Sel, right now I feel like a loser" he said I hugged him again "I'm so, so sorry Justin, but you're not a loser is just I'm not the one for you" I said he just said a simply no "but Sel you're the one I want for me" he said "Justin, there's a lot of things why I can't be with you and I said it you, I don't want you more than a friend" I said he looked at the ground again "is because you're older?" he asked I smiled "no, Justin I don't care about age, is just like I said it before I'm falling hard for someone" he stayed in silence "we can start again if you want, we can be just good friends" he said i looked at him and nodded my head "that would be awesome" I said smiling a little "I prefer having you like that than nothing at all" he said I hugged him "awww you're so sweet, I know that one day you're going to find the right girl" he looked at me and smiled "thank you" then he started to talk again "tell something about this guy of yours" I blushed a little most people would think this is awkward and actually I expected that but I felt good with him around "actually is not he, is mmm she" he looked at my surprised "oh" he stayed in silence I take that back is very awkward then he talked "I never thought that you really look straight like a rule" I laughed a little "you're not scared or feeling disgusted about that?" I asked then he smiled at me "of course no, actually one of my cousins is bi" he stayed in silence I think he didn't mean to said that that quickly took me surprise too, it can be Demi she's straight I can feel it actually Taylor would have said to me then, well I never asked her before, nah I think is Dallas, because Maddie is just too young for that, I heard Justin voice again "So, what do you like about her?" he asked I smiled just thinking about Demi "everything" I said quickly he smiled a little, ok is awkward I need to be less specific about my feelings when he just told me he wanted to be my boyfriend "I don't know I think she's very sweet, but I don't think I ever cross her mind" I said being sincere "I bet she's stunning, and she'll be an idiot for not loving you back, you're amazing Sel, I think I'm going to sleep" he hugged me for last time and with that he went inside I sighed, and looked at one window Demi's light was on, oh my god did she saw us kissing, I hope no, I was to stressed so I looked at the sky, again is the best therapy, I don't how much time I stayed in this place when I heard someone voice it was Dallas she smiled at me a little "don't you think Is a little bit late?" she asked I looked at my phone I stayed in here for almost two hours I looked at Demi's room the light was off "I can ask the same" I said looking at Dallas she smiled a little "i couldn't sleep that all, what about you?" she asked me, I don't know why but I feel okay talking with her I feel like I can trust her "is just too many thing happened today, and I was clearing my thoughts" I said looking again at the sky Dallas nodded her head looking at the sky too "I saw you and Justin here, what's up with him?" she asked I needed someone to talk, and now is kind of weird everything is weird, I'm going to talk about kissing my crush's cousin with my crush's sister "well, you know about the song, he was looking the whole time at me, and then he said to me about his feelings, and I feel bad because I hurt him by telling him I don't think about him that way" I said looking at Dallas now "and why don't you feel the same?" she asked "to be honest, I love someone else, but this person is never going to feel the same, I look at this person every day and I'm the happiest person in the world, but this person is never going to see me like something else" I looked at Demi's window without thinking oh god I looked at Dallas she stayed in silence looking me at she smiled a little like she knew something I don't "Well Sel you'll be surprised, sometimes we think that kind of things when actually is the opposite, just give this persons some time, show this person your love little by little, let this person know is the only one for you day by day and you will realize this person loves you back" I smiled at her "are you sure?" I asked she smiled while nodded her head "I know is true, that's how me and Mike ended up together" she said smiling "now I think we both should go to sleep, my dad is going to make us wake up earlier for the last competences and then in like two day we are going to a camp" she said excited "ok" I said simply walking by her side I was about to enter to my room when I looked at her "thanks for listen to me Dallas" I said she smiled bigger "no problem Sel, goodnight"


	20. Chapter 20

Demi POV

The next morning I woke up and walked to my bathroom I looked myself in the mirror and all I have to say is that I'm a mess right now, my eye were puffy and red, I sighed and decided to take a bath, yesterday was a very weird night actually painful, after Dallas left my room I stayed like and idiot looking at Sel she was just there laying in the grass looking at the sky, when she looked at my window I panicked and decided it was for the best going to sleep, I leaned in my bed and everything was mmm better, but then I realized everything, my mind started to over think the things and I started to feel the same pain until I cried myself asleep, I decided to wear this time something different being tired of always sports clothes, I'm not even in the mood for walking down and seeing the new couple, I opened the door and then I saw Sel going out of her room too, she looked at me and smile a little I walk and step by her side "hey good morning" I said she looked at me confused while saying hi, I started to walk and then I felt her holding my wrist "Demi,are you okay?" she asked I turned around and she was looking at me concern "i…I'm okay… wh..why are you asking that?" she rolled her eyes a little "for sure you're not okay, and I'm asking that because in the time that I know you, you're always smiling and have that shine in your eyes, and today both things are gone" I stayed in silence what she want me to say? Oh sel I'm sorry I jut I feel so hurt because you and my cousin are dating each others and I'm jealous and angry because I have feelings for you, but don't worry I'll be alright, Selena sighed and then she hold my hand "Demi, you know you can trust me with everything righ?" she asked looking at me at the eyes "I know Sel, I something stupid and I don't really want to talk about because I know I'm gonna get over it, so lets go downstairs I'm sure you're hungry" Selena nodded her head I know she's not cool with my answer, but I can't say more, she took my hand while we were walking right now I don't know what I feel, before I could be so happy and blush a little, but right now is so confused and painful, I'm just her roommate her friend and that's all "good morning girls" my dad said reading the newspaper "hey dad" I looked at the kitchen and there was Justin talking with Mike, they both looked at us, I expected him to go and kiss Sel but he just wave and smiled Selena did the same I looked to the other side Dallas was looking at me, then she points at my hand, Selena was still holding it, I give her a little smile, and then we both walked to the table to have breakfast, after that it was time for the competition I looked at Dallas and she nodded her head talking with my dad then he approached me "Dallas told me you're not feeling good" I nodded my head a little "my head hurts a little" I said without emotion he kissed my forehead "you can go and rest to your bedroom sweetheart " he said smiling a little "I'm going to stay here watching you guys" he nodded and then he went back with the team, I looked to the other side Justin and sel were talking she laugh a little and then she looked at me, and she quickly ran to meet me "Demi what's wrong?" she asked me "nothing is wrong Sel" that's when I noticed I was crying she hugged me so tight and I felt so weak, "Demi, please tell me what's wrong I'm so worried about you" she said and then she looked at me "but I'm okay Sel" I said hesitantly "No you're not, Demi really why is so hard to tell me what's bothering you, you don't know how much it hurts to see you like that when I really love you" she then stayed in silence with shock in her face I realized what she just said and then she talked again "I mean, i… I really care about you, you're one of my best friends" she said I looked at her a little bit hurt but I let it go and acted like I was okay with it "look, I'm okay is just my head hurts a lot, but you have nothing to worry about" she looked at me not really believing me "I think is time for you to go and win some points for your team" I said changing the subject she smiled a little "if your dad hear you say that he's going to be mad, you're with the black team Dem" she said smiling at me I stayed in silence and nodded my head if she only knew that my heart is in team red "well, go ahead and make my dad mad for me" I said joking she smiled and hugged me once more and then she started to walk away "oh and by the way Sel" I said she turned around to see me "I love you too" she smiled at me and then she turned around, if she only knew I love her, like really love her, not like what she says to me, she loves me like a friend and nothing more

Sel POV

Since that moment when I told Demi I love her by accident everything started to be different, in the past days we have said we love each others when we say good night or something like that but I know she don't mean it like more than a friends way, and sometimes it feels good to hear her say that and sometimes it hurts, Justin and I are getting closer like really good friends we are always laughing and hugging but for sure sometimes I keep my distance, I don't want him to have feeling for me, I told him more about Demi of course without saying her name today we are going to traveled to the woods for the camp weekend, and then Demi and I well we are coming back to the institute I got in the car that Dallas pointed to me, we are going in two cars in one were me Demi Mike Justin and Dallas and in the other one were Eddie Dianna and Justin's dad and also Maddie, Mike started to drive behind Eddie' car Demi was sitting beside me reading a book "How can you read while riding in a car?" Justin said like he was reading my mind she looked at him and smiled "nop, actually this relax me" she said I smiled at her, Justin nodded and he took his psp out and started to play, Mike and Dallas were talking about some friends of them, I felt someone looking at me I turned and see Demi smiling at me, took my iPod and showed to her she nodded her head and I gave her an earphone "what do you want to hear?" I asked her she smiled at me and took my iPod while I was looking outside then she put some of Christina Perri, she was still looking at my iPod when I felt her froze I looked at her confused and she quickly put Arm by Perri too she looked at me and smiled at me while the music was starting, I can't help but smile at her too, we stayed like that Demi was singing but she never stopped looking at me, she ten put her head on my shoulder and without even thinking I took her hand, I don't how much time we spent like that I looked at Demi and she was already sleeping I smiled, she looked so damn cute, I looked outside and started to see the road, definitively this were the best fucking vacations in my life then I heard Dallas voice "we are here guys" she said then looking at us, she smiled at Demi and then at me I felt nervous I don't want Dallas to notice that I like her sister, when Mike parked the car I looked at Demi she was still sleeping "Dem" I said moving her a little "Dems" I said again she opened her eyes slow and then I smiled at her "we are here Demi" she smiled and nodded her head, I looked outside Maddie was running and laughing behind here was Dianna following her I giggled a little and Demi did the same we got out of the car, and then Demi's aunt started to talk "Ok, well first congratulation black team you won this year's so yeah you can start making fun of us" the black Team laugh and clapped then she started to talk again "Okay guys, we don't have a lot of tents so this is how things are going to be, Mike you're sleeping with Justin" she said giving her a tent then Dallas spoke "bad luck, thank dad" she said making everyone laugh "ok then Dallas you're with Maddie" she said Dallas quickly said no "No, she's not one easy to sleep with, she kicks me when she's sleeping" she said begging "Is not true, and you snore at night" Maddie said defending herself I smiled a little while Dallas just said it wasn't true everyone looked at her and said "Dallas is true" she stayed there embarrassed and laughed a little "Demi you and Sel in another one" she said giving her a tent, ok this is going to be mmm very difficult I'm going to share a tent with Demi, I mean we are going to sleep together, well not like that kind of together but for sure we are going to be very close, oh my god I don't know why but I don't have a good feeling about this


	21. Chapter 21

Demi POV

Sel and i started to search for a space to put our tent, finally I suggested one it was a little away from the others, I started to took everything out of the bag and I was starting to assemble the tent when Selena stopped me "Wait, I think is better for us to read the instructions" she said showing the paper "Sel, I don't need it" she looked at me and rolled her eyes "I think is the better thing Demi" she said and started to read while she was reading aloud the instruction, after like I don't know ten minutes she looked at me, I was sitting with the tent already done, she looked at me confused "I told you, I don't need it, I have doing this stuff all my life" she stayed in silence and nodded her head, I started to walk around Selena offered herself for putting our sleeps bags inside because she want to make something too, at first I said I could do it but she insisted, I keep walking looking for Dallas then I heard Justin talking on the phone "Look, I don't know" he said sitting in the grass I need to admit myself I'm kind of stalker I stayed when I heard another voice coming from his phone "Justin, but I really want you back" it was a girl, Justin sighed "you love me no more?" the girl asked "what of course I mean we know each other's for like all our lives" he said looking at one bird flying around "Then why we aren't dating again?" the girl asked I felt so angry "Let's talk about it when I'm back, I need to say I really want you back, but I prefer talking with you in person" in that moment he hang up and I was now beside him "hey Dems" he said smiling "oh no, don't do that Justin" I said raising my voice a little he looked at me so confused "you were talking with an ex?" I asked frustrated he just nodded his head "yeah, we broke up before I came here, why?" he asked walking a little I stopped him, "what the hell Demi?" he asked while taking my hand off "how could you do something like that?" I asked getting while every second past by "Why not?" he asked looking to other side "what's wrong with you?" I asked taking his shoulders and shaking them "Stop touching me Demi" he said angry "No, you can't do that to her" I said wanting to punch him so bad "what you are talking about? You are getting crazier day by day" he said looking at me "you can't hurt her that way Justin you just started dating her like one week, and you're already cheating on her" I said yelling at him "what?" he asked that's when I was done "stop making a fool of yourself you know what I'm talking about you kissed Sel the other night, and you acted so romantic with the song I never thought you were that… that kind of jerk" I said then he just looked down "Demi, you're wrong, I'm not" he said I interrupted him "what? You're going to say that you weren't planning on cheat her, don't you know how much she means to me?" I asked feeling powerless then he interrupted me "Demi I'm not dating Selena" then I looked at him confused "what?" I asked "but you are acting like all into her" I said "Yeah I like her, but the night I kissed her everything ended she told me I'm not the one she wants Demi, and now thanks for making me remember that" and saying that Justin looked down and started to walk away "Justin… sorry i.. I didn't know" I said he looked at me "then you can't start making a scene and neither act all crazy when you know nothing" he left me there he was right, then something hits me oh my god that means Sel is single, and she has no feelings for him, but… then who is the other one?, I was there thinking when I heard someone's voice it was Dallas "what you did to Justin? his like all mad, Mike told me he heard him curse around de tenth and I saw you talking with him" she asked I felt embarrassed "mmm" she raise her eyebrow "ok tell me now" I sighed telling her what happened Dallas rolled her eyes "wow Demi you're amazing you now" she said sarcastic "I think you should go and apologize with him" she said I nodded my head "yeah I'm going right now" I walked around until I find him he was sitting beside the lake "hey can we talk?" I asked he looked at me and nodded "I'm sorry Justin, I didn't know you two weren't dating" I said he looked at me "is okay sometimes we made mistakes Demi, actually I thought you knew" he said "no, I never asked Sel about you two" I said being honest "sorry cousin" I said he nodded "I need to apologize too" he said I looked at him confused I sat beside him "about?" I asked he sighed " for making something stupid for hurt you before, for having kissed Sel, when I knew you like her" he said "oh no is okay" I said then I realized "wait what?... i…i don't like her" he rolled his eyes "Demi, everyone knows you like her, we know you very well I mean we are your family, actually I talked with your parents and with mine about Sel, they told me it wasn't the best idea because they knew you like her I just didn't listen to them, and I mean how could you not like that girl, she's awesome so sorry for being a bad cousin" I smiled a little and he hugged me "now don't do anything dirty in that tent" he said laughing I blushed and punched him in the arm "you idiot" then I sighed "don't worry it wouldn't happen anyways" I sad he looked at me and spoke "you aren't sure, just don't lose the faith" I smiled at him until I heard Selena yell my name "your wife is calling you" he said joking I rolled my eyes and got up walking Selena was searching around for me "hey" I said she turned around and smiled "where were you?" I smiled "I was talking with Justin about stuff" I said she smiled and nodded, "you would like to go for a walk?" I asked shyly she smiled and nodded her head "cool, then I looked at my mom she was close to us "mom 'll go for a walk with Sel" I said pointing to the wood "ok don't delay or go too far" she said I nodded Sel and I started to walk I looked at her she was looking at the ground "you're not going to fall you know" I told her she looked at me and then at the ground "I'm very clumsy and you know that" I smiled and show her my hand "here, take it, I prefer you talking at me while you're looking at me than the ground I promise you're not going to fall" she smiled and took my hand

Sel POV

I was walking nervous I didn't want to fall so I watched while I was walking carefully but now that I'm holding Demi's hand I feel safe, we were just walking without saying a thing just enjoying the nature "Thanks Demi" I said she looked at me smiling "about?" she asked "for inviting me, this is amazing, your family is amazing" I giggled a little "oh no, Sel thanks to you for coming with me without you, this wouldn't be the same" I feel my cheek blush and I looked to other way "you think they like me enough?" I asked she looked at confused "who?" I smiled shyly "your… family" she smiled bigger "what are you crazy? now I think they love you more than they love me" she said joking we both laugh a little "I think they really like you Sel, and I mean who wouldn't, you're just perfect" ok now I'm blushing hard "don't do that Lovato" I said she smiled "do what Gomez?" she asked back, we decided to took a sit under a tree "this, what are you doing" she looked at me confused I smiled "I never blush for anything or anyone, actually with everyone I'm kind of rude you know, but when it comes to you, Demi you took the very best of me" I said she blushed and I kissed her cheek "I'm really grateful to have you" she smiled and looked me I was just melting while I was looking at her beautiful brown eyes "yeah you should be" she said joking " I take it back then" she stayed in silence "I'm kidding" I said she smiled at me "I know" she stayed in silence again "what's wrong?" I asked concern "nothing, is… just… forget it is stupid" she said looking to other side "no Demi, just tell me please" she looked at me "I just, i was forbidding myself to forget these holidays, to forget how you made me smile, and also to forget these little moments when we are both alone, because they are the best thing that ever happened to me, when I can open up a little more and really appreciate having you" she said ok right now she was blushing hard and I can say the same to me, we were looking at each other eyes, "I love you Sel" she said I smiled getting closer "I love you more" she smiled and hugged me tight I sighed a little closing my eyes again it was one love you, like friends, we decided to stay a little more here, right now everything was just perfect, the weather, everything was so quiet, I was Hugging Demi by her waist with one hand and with the other I was holding her hand, no one of us saying a word again but it wasn't awkward, if someone could look at us they would say we are dating, and I really want that to be true, then I felt some lips on my cheek Demi kissed my cheek and her lips were there more of the ordinary and I just enjoyed every second, I looked at her she was smiling at me, I kissed her forehead definitely this is the best thing about being alone with her, in this moment she is mine and only mine, I wish it were always like that

Demi POV

Sel and I decided to go back, it was getting late, when we approached the camp zone my dad and Mike were already lighting the bonfire, after like 20 minutes of doing anything, my mom called us to join them, Sel and I sat in front of my parents and everyone started to take a place around, my uncle gave us marshmallows there's nothing better than marshmallows, then my dad and my uncle started saying jokes and also some family stories, we had fun, my mom sang one song and I was just smiling I love hearing her sing, is like something so especial to me, after some minutes later the old mans and Maddie leave us, Mike and Dallas were talking and decided to go to sleep and Justin said the same too, so now we are just Sel and me, I looked at her, the light of the bonfire make her look so beautiful, I smiled at her and I took her hand resting my head on her shoulder she hugged me and put one marshmallow on the fire, then she took it out and wait for it to get cold then she looked at me smiling and offered me I smiled a little and I was about to take a little piece when she move it away I looked at her confused "is not the same if you don't bite it" I smiled and she approached the marshmallow to my mouth I bite a little piece and she smiled at me while I was blushing hard then she ate what was left, we stayed there with a blanket around us talking she was hugging me and I was looking at her she's so beautiful, I looked at her lips I really want to kiss her, after some minutes she looked at me and blushed we were to close, does this mean something?, we decided to go and sleep, we walked to our tent I decided to still hold her hand, we layed down and then I hugged her again "goodnight Sel I love you" then I felt her lips on my forehead "sweet dreams Demi, love you more"


	22. Chapter 22

Demi POV

I Took a Deep breath and then hugged my mom, this is the worst part of the summer, the time when we need to say goodbye, my mom had tears on her cheek she always get that emotional, Selena was standing beside the car she looked a little bit awkward then I hugged my dad and the rest of my family, Justin hugged Sel so tight and she kissed his cheek I need to admit I felt a little jealously then Justin looked at me and smiled he hugged me again "you need to tell her how you feel" he whispered to me, I smiled at him and nodded my head a little, Dallas turned on the car, and said "ok girls let's go" I looked at her and nodded my head "Sel we hope to see you soon, and take care of my daughter" my dad said and sel blushed a little "thank you Eddie" then she looked at me "and don't worry she's always going to be safe with me" now I'm blushing, we get in the car, while Dallas was driving us to the airport "Girls, I'm going to miss you a lot" my sister said smiling at me "and we are going to miss you too sis" we, get in the airport and I hugged my sister for the last time, Sel and I were walking with our suitcase in our hands just smiling a little, we get in our fly and started to talk about this summer

Sel POV

After some hours, we were in L.A. again, Demi slept all the way back and I was just staring at her, I made my mind this time, and I'm going to tell her my feelings that's for sure, I just need a little more time, for me and the secret admirer, I already planned one surprise for her, we get in the institute, we crossed the first door and we heard someone yelling Demi's name I turned around and Miley was running to our way, then I realized everything will be like before, Demi is not going to be only mine, I decided to leave Demi alone after I saw Vanessa and her other friends walking to our spot, I got in my room and put my suitcase there, I decided to go and visit Taylor, I knocked in the room and her cousin opened she just turned around, yeah she's still that weird, after I found that blue eyes, Taylor hugged me tight and then she started to talk "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, you're here, finally you're here, you need to tell me everything about your vacations, you kissed her right? You should kissed her, I mean you stayed with her for so long, you're dating her now, I'm sure of that, oh my god" then I began to despair and i interrupted her "God Taylor shut up, i forgot how much you can talk" I said joking she rolled her eyes "ok just tell me please" I smiled a little "nothing happened between us, I didn't kiss her, or ask her to be my girlfriend" I said she sighed "why?" I told her about Justin and everything that happened in Texas even about Trace "well, she hugged you that night, and you already told her you love her and also she told you she love you too" I nodded my head "well, yeah but she mean it like friends" I said then we heard someone's voice "I don't think you are so stupid to not realize that she said it as something more than friends" Taylor's cousin said and then Taylor nodded her head "mmmm she's always like that with everyone, she's always that sweet she mean it like friends" I said again then Taylor hit me "you don't stare at someone's eyes and start to get closer at the point of almost kiss that person, Sel I think she have feelings for you too" I stayed in silence, maybe she was right but for sure I don't want to get my hopes up, I sighed then I looked at Taylor "can you do me a favor?" I asked she smiled "like always yes Sel" I smiled a little giving her one envelope she sighed "In the same place as always?" she asked and I nodded my head "why are you still doing this?, why don't you just tell her you're in love with her and that you are her secret admirer" I stayed in silence for some seconds and then I answered "Because I want her to fall for who I am inside" she rolled her eyes but nodded her head, then I decided to go back to my room "thanks Tay" I said she smiled "No problem"

Demi's POV

"Ok I have things to do.. so why don't we meet in the other building I need to see something in my locker" I said to my friends they're nodded their heads and I walked to my room and put my suitcases inside then I ran to the other building I really want to see if my secret admirer has written something then I heard that voice I quickly stopped and looked at Sel she smiled at me, looking nervous "are you okay?" I asked concerned she smiled "yeah…w…where are you going?" she asked I smiled a little "just going to my locker…why?" she just smiled "nothing really…. I'm here just waiting for… mm Taylor we are going to meet here" I looked at her confused "I saw you enter to her room" she nodded her head and started to talk too fast "yeah but we are going to see here now, actually she's here" I looked and Taylor smiled at us "hey" then Selena took her hand and they walked away I laughed a little she's so weird sometimes, I walked to the building and then opened my locker, and yes I have a new envelope, I was about to open it when my cell phone started to ring I looked just to see Miley's contact there I rolled my eyes….like really?, I walked to the spot where we were supposed to meet, they were there smiling I hugged Joe and the others guys, I looked around and Trace wasn't there "Miley where is your bro?" asked Nick I looked at my best friend she was looking straight at me "he, feels like he needs more time…. Before coming back to school" I sighed looking down "mmm if he's okay?" Camilla asked "is just complicated, guys I don't really want to talk about it, okay?... let's go around and have fun, is our last day of vacations" Miley responded

Sel's POV

"Oh my god she's going to know I'm the secret admirer, oh my god I' so sure I was so suspicious I'm so screwed, and she's going to hate the idea of me being there sleeping with her…. I need to talk with the director and ask him to change me the room" I was saying when Taylor interrupted me "Shut up….god Sel she's not going to know you're the admirer until you want her to know… of course she's don't suspect about you being the secret admirer, so relax please" I nodded my head yeah she's right "thanks" I said she nodded her head and I smiled at her "I mean it Taylor thanks, you're my best friend" she smiled bigger and hugged me "aww Sel those vacations made you so sweet" I rolled my eyes but hugged her anyways, after some time doing nothing at all I went back to my room I was a bit tired because the traveled all I wanted to do was take a shower and listen some music before going to bed , I opened the door and saw Demi jumping a little trying to hide something I looked at her confused she just smiled a little then I looked at the green envelope in the floor I just acted like nothing happened "hey Demi" i said walking to the bathroom"

Demi's POV

I opened the envelope and started to read

**Hey gorgeous **

**Like I promised before,** **i'm here again writing to you, and I have a little idea, but the only way to work it is if you want this too….. let me be more explicitly, I think you are too confused and you want to ask me a lot of things, so I thought of an idea to make this happen, I need to say I'm not really a huge fan of social networks but this time it can be my best friend, I made an IM account just for you, I'm not good in names so my account name is really stupid, but anyways I'll add you I found a way (excuse me for that really I don't want to freak you out because of that I'm not that stalker I swear) so you're going to realize it when you got online…. Now one thing I want to tell you about me…..i really love watching romantic movies… and if someday we hang out with my friends and you say it to them I'm gonna kill you…. Ok I'm just kidding…. But please don't tell anyone I need to keep my reputation…. I need to go, I can't wait for the first day, I'm going to see those beautiful eyes again, even if you don't look at me, hoping you don't get bored by my letters I need to stop writing, with a lot of love someone who really want to hold your hand**

I smiled when I heard the door being opening I quickly jumped and hided the letter looking at Sel she looked at me confused but she started to walk to the bathroom while saying hi, when she closed the door I quickly got up and store the letter with the others, while I took my laptop, hoping to see my admirer online…. Of course is weird how this person can have this…. But I don't really care I already gave my e-mail address to half of the school, when I got online one notification appeared a new contact just added me I smiled bigger the name was "S. Admirer" I smiled yeah is true is a very stupid name but actually I don't care, this person was offline I felt a little disappointed, I waited there without doing anything for like twenty minutes Sel and I were talking and she just said something about hearing music while she put her headphones I felt a little bad I wasn't paying too much attention to Sel then suddenly I had a new message from S. Admirer "Hey you" I quickly got up Sel looked at me confused I smiled nervously at her and quickly started to talk

_Ddlovato: Hello (:_

**S. Admirer: you can laugh already….. **

_Ddlovato: about?_

**S. Admirer: the stupid name I chose**

_Ddlovato: mmmm I think is cool_

**S. Admirer: you don't need to lie to me…. Is pathetic I know just say it**

_Ddlovato: Pathetic? Never…. Maybe is a little silly but I really think is sweet of you, because you're making this account just to talk with me_

**: ****I would do****anything for you****without thinking twice**

Sel POV

I looked at Demi after writing that on my ipod she showed a big smile and quickly started to write again, thanks Taylor you were right this is an amazing idea…. The best way to talk with her without even noticing

_Ddlovato: you're always this sweet?_

**S. Admirer: No… not really just with people that is very special**

_Ddlovato: when I'm going to meet you?_

**S. Admirer: you're meeting me already sunshine**

_Ddlovato: I mean…. In person_

**S. Admirer: I'm not ready for that Demi….. I need some time, I really want you to know me but I decided that I really want to know too... just the real you, what you think about me,that's why I made this account, and my first question to you is this one….. do you want me to still write you letters, and talk with you on IM?... because if you think is to odd and pathetic then I'll leave you alone I swear**

_Ddlovato: what? Are you crazy? I never thought this was odd actually I saw it like something so romantic and sweet…..i really love your letters and if you stop writing to me I'll be heartbroken ….. and I'm gonna wait for you until you're ready because if you just took the time to do everything you have done is because you really worth it, and if this is the way we are going to meet each others you better make some space in your days because I want to know EVERYTHING about you_

**S. Admirer: thank you Demi**

_Ddlovato:About?_

**S. Admirer: about you accepting this…. About you really giving me the chance to show you myself**

_Ddlovato: you have nothing to thanks me…. I need to go already…. I hope we can talk tomorrow at the same time is okay with you?_

**S. Admirer: whenever you can darling….. have a good night and sweet dreams,**

_Ddlovato: bye xoxo_

Ddlovato is offline I smiled a little while I saw Demi turning off her laptop she looked at me she had that big smile I took my earphone out and asked her "why are you smiling like that?" she blushed and then talked "oh…. Nothing just some silly …. Mmmm silly Joke that Miley told me… i need to sleep" I nodded my head "yeah me too" she turned the lights off and then I heard her talk "Goodnight Sel… I Love you" I smiled bigger "Goodnight Dem love you more" and with that I closed my eyes


	23. Chapter 23

Demi POV

Weeks passed by,and I keep talking with my secret admirer by IM, actually I'm doing that right now, I'm in Miley's room I'm helping her to be ready for a date with Nick "Ok Demi…. Why you are so consumed in my laptop? Well not just in my laptop also in you blackberry, iPod, every time we spent together you just start reading, smiling like and idiot and then forget about everyone around you " I smiled a little and shrugged my shoulders, she rolled her eyes and started to pick her clothes

_Ddlovato: Miley is starting to freak out…. But I can't stop talking with you_

**S. Admirer: Me neither, I spent all my day talking with you and I don't even care, is just… I love the feeling of being in contact with you**

_Ddlovato:awww and again you're being sweet_

**S. Admirer: lol don't make that I'm not usually the ones that blush and you always get a way to do it….. Any question for me today?**

_Ddlovato:well I know you're favorite color, movie,food,book even when you say you don't read that much, also things you hate the most like P.E…. maybe this is going to sound weird… are you a boy or a girl?_

**S. Admirer: what you want me to be?**

_Ddlovato: Actually I don't care, I'm going to tell you something, that not everyone knows except for my family and my friends_

**S. Admirer: mmm ok tell m****e….****I'm a girl, are you okay with it?**

I stayed in silence…. Ok now I'm a little closer of this person…. I eliminated all the boys in this school so less persons can be my secret admirer

_Ddlovato: I'm Bi…. So of course I don't care…. Look I really need to go we'll talk later xoxo_

I wrote the last line and went online I looked at Miley she was looking me confused, I smiled getting up and helping her with her hair

Selena POV

I stayed in silence feeling a big smile in my face, I quickly ran to Taylor's room I knocked her door many times she opened looking at me mad "take it easy Selena" she said, I just smiled and hugged her tight "Tay I have a chance" she looked at me confused I rolled my eyes "I really have a chance with… you know who… is bi" I said excited Taylor looked me surprised "how you know that?" she asked while we sat in her bed "well she just told me that like 5 minutes ago, well not to me, she admitted to the secret admirer" I said Taylor hugged me "Oh my god Sel that's so cool" I smiled and nodded my head "Taylor, Did you get the package?" I asked she smiled raising from the bed and walking to her desktop "is here, safe and sound, how you're gonna make this?" she asked me, let me explain it, I bought a surprise to Demi, is my way to let her met her secret admirer she already knows a lot of things about me and I know things about her I'm ready I need to tell her "I'm not sure yet, I wrote a card, and I just need you to put one of those in an envelope and put it in our room please, I'm so excited" My best friend smiled to me "yeah sure I'll do it, god Finally Sel, I'm really happy for you, I can't wait to see you guys walking in the hall, hand by hand" I smiled thinking about it, when I received a message "Sel, I'm outside in the parking lot waiting for you…" oh shit I almost forgot "I need to go I'm going to the movies with Demi" I said walking to the door "could you take care of this, I'll pick up later" I said giving her the package back "ok have a beautiful date" I turned to her and answered "is not a date" then I ran to the parking lot, there was Demi beside her car, god she's so beautiful "Sorry Dems I was just talking with Taylor" she smiled and nodded her head then she talked "ok don't worry, let's go is getting late" I smiled and we got in her car, she turned the radio on, she was singing and I couldn't get my eyes from her "ok Stalker stop staring at me, I know I'm beautiful but please be discrete" she said joking I smiled god of course you're beautiful, you're like everything I want and I need and I'm in love with you but you can't see it "ok we are here" I heard her say and she got out of her car, we walked around the mall, I bought our tickets and Demi got mad at me for that but I let her fight with herself alone, while I bought some popcorns and of course she got angrier "I don't want to watch this movie with you anymore" she said I looked at her hurt "what? Why?" I asked she then talked "because you don't let me pay anything" I rolled my eyes "oh come one, you didn't let me pay anything in texas" she stayed and silence she was about to say something when I took her hand "come on the movie is about to start" this time she chose the movie, we didn't want her to be so scared like our first movie together, of course I didn't have a problem with it, I mean I'll hold her in my arms again, we are watching a romantic movie, I don't really like those movies but Demi was already crying I smiled at her and without thinking I held her hand she looked at me and smiled, Secret admirer 10000 Selena Gomez 3 points hell yeah I'm amazing, after the movie we walked around talking about anything at all, her laugh is so loud and I just love it, we got in her car and in our way to the home, she parked her car and we continued laughing about silly things i looked to the sky everything was getting darker then I looked at Demi "I really have fun with you Demi" she smiled at me and without thinking I got closer "me too Sel, i really love being around you" I took her hand she keep looking me at the eyes as an impulse, I kissed her, embracing her from the waist, that felt so good she kissed me back and my heart was pounding like crazy, then suddenly she stopped kissing me and then she separated us she looked at me scared "D..Demi I..i'm sorry" then she just ran away, oh my god I ruined everything, I'm an idiot, Selena Gomez -100000 points Secret admirer -1000000

Demi's POV

I entered to my room while dialing Miley's number I looked at the floor there was a envelope I quickly took something from my closet and I picked up the envelope too, I ran to Miley's room Emily wasn't in the city she had a family problem so I have her key then Miley picked up her cellphone "hey Dems" I tried to talk in that moment I noticed I was crying "I… I need you Miles I'm in your room" I can feel Miley being concern "I'm on my way" I kept crying and like fifteen minutes later someone opened the door and Miley quickly hugged me "what's wrong Dems?" I felt hot tears still falling in my cheeks, I didn't say anything I had no idea how to start talking then I took a deep breathe "I'm so confused Miley" she looked at me in silence "what happened? You were so good before I left, you were with Sel…. Oh god what happened between you and her?" she asked me I stayed in silence and I started to cry again, Miley sighed and hugged me tight "you know everything about me, like everything, even me being bi Miley, I spent time with Sel it was amazing actually we acted like a couple and when we got in here, she just kissed me, and at first I kissed her back, but then I ran away" I said and started to cry again, "w….what?"

Selena's POV

I ran into our bedroom she wasn't there her closet was open I ran outside and I was about to knock on Miley's room when I heard someone crying, and that someone was Demi "Demi…. I don't get it…. Do you have feelings for Sel?" I stayed in silence hearing and waiting for Demi's answer then she said in a very low tone making me difficult to hear "i… I can't have feelings for her Miley" I felt my heart break in two, I didn't want to listen anything else, now I'm the one running away and crying, I went outside doing the best thing I could I sat in the garden and looked at the sky while calling the only person who appeared in my mind "Hey Sel…. How are you a lot without talking?" I heard his voice then I started to cry harder "Sel! Are you okay? Why are you crying sunshine?" "I blew it Justin I blew it, now you cousin hate me"

Demi's Pov

"what do you mean with that Demi? Why you can't have feelings for her?" Miley asked me confused I took a deep breathe "when we were in Texas, everything was so perfect even when Justin wanted to have something with her" I stayed in silence "so you can't have feelings for her because of Justin?" I said a little no and started to talk again "She said no to him, actually I dreamt with Sel, but not in a friends way, we acted like a couple and we were about to kiss in my backyard once" Miley looked at me in a weird way "Demi you like her, no…. you love her and you're being an idiot for acting like this, I think she's so heartbroken right now" I sighed and felt worst "I know I'm an idiot I don't deserve anything, but Miley I'm not confused about my feelings for her, is just that I have other problem, and is this" I said showing her the envelope "I spent all my day talking with this person, I really love this person and is stupid because I don't even know who this person is, but is so sweet, and like I said it before to you I will give this person a chance and this person deserve it, but I can't hurt Sel too" I sighed frustrated "Demi, you need to talk with Sel you know?" I nodded my head "but not right now please, let me spent the night here" Miley smiled a little and nodded her head "maybe you should read the letter you know, that can be helpful " I nodded my head and Miley entered to the bathroom I opened and started to read

**Beautiful**

**I'm the happiest person thanks to you, you don't have idea how much I want to kiss those lips of yours, and hold you forever, I made a decision and I think we are ready, I think I'm ready for this, I really like no…. I love you, I'm not scared of let you know that because god you drive crazy! I'm going to let you meet me, you know the real me now is your time to know the one that everyone sees, but I want to make it special, look very inside of this envelope I bought us something, don't read anything else until you see what's inside**

I did what the letter said and searched inside it was a ticked, but not only a ticket "paramore" I scream a little Miley ran and looked at me worried "are you okay" I didn't say anything I looked at the letter again

**Yeah you're not dreaming sweetheart, I know one of your dreams is watch them live, and I spent all that night awake just to bought them, actually I remembered you saying to me that you cried because they sold out before you buying it, and I said to you don't worry someday you'll go trust me, so I can say proudly that I'm gonna meet you there, I hope you can go, really I need you there, I want us to take the next step, so I'll count the days…. One week exactly, this is my last letter for you like this like your secret admirer now I need to go, love you a lot, like you don't have idea bye**

Miley was beside me reading the letter "Wow" she said I nodded my head and sighed "I don't know anymore, this person bought me a ticket for a concert and not any concert is paramore, and this night I kissed Sel, is like I'm cheating my secret admirer" I said frustrated Miley took my head making me look at her "Demi you're not in a relationship with this person so don't think that, now you should rest and tomorrow you need to look Sel in the eyes and be sincere with her, but right now tell me something you're going to that concert?" she asked I stayed in silence without a clue….. "I'm not sure"


	24. Chapter 24

DEMI'S POV

Miley and I walked to our class, she went to biology and I stayed in history, I looked around it was still early but Sel wasn't here yet, I sighed taking my phone, and typing a message to my secret admirer, I spent all the night thinking about it, and I need to talk with both of them, the teacher entered to the classroom and still Sel wasn't here, I started to be worried, after 10 minutes, there were a knock on the door, all the students eyes went to Sel she was entering to the place "Miss Gomez, you're late" the teacher said and she nodded "Sorry, I was talking with the principal, I had a little problem with my bedroom today" she said giving him a note, he just nodded, I looked at her confused… what happened to our room? She looked at me and quickly looked to other way, she didn't sit beside me, she just went to the end of the room, I sighed the day passed by like that, Sel was avoiding me, and I was feeling like and idiot every minute that passed by, the day ended and I walked to my room, when I received a new message,

_Ddlovato: I think.. we need to talk :/_

** : what's wrong gorgeous?**

I was about to answer when someone opened my rooms door, and there was Sel with a box in her hands I looked at her confused, she stayed there in silence, i looked to our room, and a lot of more boxes where there, then it hit me… "y…you're leaving" she just looked at the ground "Not leaving… just I'm moving to other dormitory" before I could say anything we heard other voice it was Taylor "Ok, I think we packed everything, let's go" she said and then she looked at me "oh.. hi Demi" I looked again at Sel "W..why are you moving?" I could feel Taylor looking at us "Don't want to talk about it" and with that she walked away, I was in shock I couldn't say a thing..i sat on my bed, feeling hot tears rolling… then other messages appeared

**S. Admirer: hey…. Demi, what's wrong? I'm really concern**

_Ddlovato:…. Sorry is just… I don't think I cant do this anymore, I love, a lot, you became someone so important to me, need to say that every single letter, or even message made my heart stop, and you're an amazing person, I love how we can spend all day talking, and I feel bad for saying this, but, yesterday one of the things I wanted the most became true, I know I should had say this to you before,I kissed the one I loved too, and I didn't made my mind between you and the person I'm talking about, because I wasn't sure enough of my feelings or even to this person feeling the same for me, I didn't want to hurt you and now I realize that that's what I'm doing right now, I really wanted to give you a chance but I love someone else , and I'm about to lose it, and right now I'm sure I'm losing you too, and I now I understand if you don't want to talk with me again, so sorry please forgive me, but I made my mind, and I'm being a bitch for telling you this, but I love you that much to let you know this, but I can't be more to you than a friend. I know right now you're going to pissed but I just hope you can understand my decision_

I know Sel I'm not going to regret this, and with that I went out of my room

SEL POV

I wrote another message to Demi I don't know why I keep doing this, Taylor just said to me that I shouldn't give up with the secret admirer, I was walking in the hall "Are you sure you want to move out? I mean, Demi looked really hurt" Taylor said as I was searching my key "Is the best, I don't want her to be uncomfortable in a dormitory with me, she hates me" before anyone could say a thing I received another message, I looked at my phone, and before I could start reading, I heard someone yelling my name I looked at Demi she was running to my way and the she just hugged me I frizzed "Don't leave please, just don't, you don't know how much you mean to me, how much I love you, how much I need you" I looked at Taylor she walked away smiling a little, I looked at Demi she was crying "Please, please" she begged me I looked at her, she was looking at me at the eyes, , "I don't want you to be so far away to me, and may you think that is only ten doors away, but Sel, I lived a lot of thing beside you, and you're so important to me, what happened last night, we can work it out I swear, that can't tear us apart" she cried louder and the I talked "Demi, I can't, you don't know how much it hurts me look at you every single day, and dreaming about you every single night, have you in my arms is pure torture, because for you I'm just your friend but for my you're everything I ever wanted, I never felt this way to anyone" before I could say a thing she kissed me, coupling my cheeks in her hands, for instinct my hands ended in her waist then she looked at me "Every single time when I said I love you, I mean it in other way than friends, but I didn't tried a thing because, I tough you never wanted me that way, so I tough it was this or nothing" she said I hugged her tight

TAYLOR POV

"Wow" I heard a voice behind me then I looked at Miley we were looking at Demi and Sel we could heard a little Demi was kissing Sel "I know" I said feeling a little smile on my face, "I knew it" I said when Demi said she love Sel "all this time I knew it" Miley nodded her head "Yeah, well finally" then I looked at them they looked at us confused I quickly blushed "s..sorry guys" Miley say turning away "I'm going to bring my things back" I heard Sel said "I can help you" "Yeah Demi, we have practice" Miley said Demi nodded her head then she looked at Sel and kissed her cheek and then she walked away "w..wow" said Sel smiling like an idiot, then she took her phone I get closer to her and read it too "She.. choose you, then is Selena 10000 S. Admirer 0?" I said Sel quickly answered


	25. Chapter 25

DEMI POV

I was walking beside Miley with a big smile, I can't believe I just kissed Sel for the second time in my life, i received one message I looked at my phone expecting to read a hate message

** : Well, I don't really have words, but if you are happy Demi for sure I'm happy too, and if is not with me, I know that person is really lucky to have you, and I don't know but I feel that the person you're in love with, is going to really take care of you… now everything is in your hands… you still want to go to that concert with me?**

_Ddlovato: wow…. I'm just too surprised, you're really not mad at me?_

** : I think I can't be mad at you.**

_Ddlovato: you know… you're amazing, and if you don't mind at all I want to go with you_

** : cool… cause, I really want you to know who I am, so now we can really talk like in person, so I'll see you soon**

_Ddlovato: thank you so much, I just can't wait_

SEL POV

I was laying on my bed when the door opened there was Demi, she smiled at me I raised and just sat on my bed "hey you" I said smiling she was standing awkwardly on the door I just smiled and walked to her side taking her hand on mine I smiled like an idiot I know that "I think we really need to talk" I said she nodded her head while I was closing the door, we sat in her bed "ok.. what do you want to talk about first?.. I need to talk about Trace, Justin and of course about us" she said I nodded my head "fist them… " I said she smiled nodding her head "ok… then will talk about Texas too…. Well what happened there, was just too crazy, you made me forget about Trace in like one week after we broke up, and I know he is a jerk, and what I said in Texas about him is true, I love the guy, but like one of my friends, or I think I loved him right now I'm not sure about it, he came back here being an asshole again" I nodded my head "well…. The truth is I never really liked that boy, the first day I came here, was so weird I need to say I remember the first time I laid my eyes on you, you just left me speechless and breathless.. and then I saw you kissing him, at first I was like oh god how that guy can have a girl like that" I said laughing "Then I hate him for being a jerk, and I couldn't believe that you were so sweet and he was just so rude, then the day I saw you crying it really broke my heart, the girl that is always smiling was broken, in less words when he went to texas and you said you loved him I acted like a bitch with you but the truth is was I was just so hurt and jealous" I said being honest then Demi kissed my nose smiling I blushed hard "Well back in Texas you don't know how jealous I was, you were in the red team, my cousin had you all by himself, and I tried hard to not show any feeling in front of you or my family, but honestly that didn't work out cause, Dallas noticed she knows me just to well… the day Justin kissed you I just cried all night, and I'm not saying this because I want you to feel bad or something like that, so yeah that was the first time I let anyone know my feelings for you, he even sang a song for you and yeah It wasn't his style I mean I never heard him rapping or something like that, but I need to say that when you blushed when he was singing at you, I felt so bad because the song I wrote for that night it was for you, and then I felt like I'd ever had a chance, then I tough you and Justin were a couple, I even yell at him because he was talking with a girl and I tough he was cheating on you, " she said shyly I smiled at her cuteness "I didn't blushed because he was singing to me, I blushed because all your family was staring at me, and well need to say, that Justin became a really good friend of mine I mean I spent the whole summer with him, but the night he kissed me it was the time I told him I was gay, I remember I stayed in your yard for hours, and then your sister appeared I told her a little about the one I loved, and she told me something like I should never give up, like she knew I was talking about you, then I remember we were about to kiss in your backyard and then justin interrupted us that time I was so fucking scared because I thought you were going to hate me, and then the first time I told you I love you, well it was an accident, I was so desperate to make you feel okay to make you see how much you mean for me and I say I love you, and then I tried to say a lot of more things so you will never notice my feelings" I said Demi stayed in silence "so… about us… what's going to happen between us?" she asked I looked directly at her eyes "i want to make the things right…. Take step by step is the best way for this to work out, so… I would love to take you on a date" I said smiling shyly Demi smiled oh god her adorable smile "I would love to go out with you" I felt my heart beat faster I kissed her cheek "I can't wait, tomorrow dinner is good to you?" I asked Demi smiled and nodded "I can't wait"

DEMI POV 

I woke up, Sel wasn't in the room I quickly got ready, and walked to class I felt the happiest person in the world, I'm sure everything between me and Sel is going to be awesome, I still can't believe that I'm going to have a date with her I heard my phone started to ring "Hello?" I asked "Hey Dem… is me, I'm talking to you about our date… mmm I will see you in the parking lot at 7 ok?" she asked I felt a big smile on my face "of course" I said "well see you in class" she said I heard her behind me I turned to see her she smiled "hey…. You'll have the dormitory for yourself I want this like the classic date I don't care if is corny" I nodded my head "ok you don't have idea how excited I am"


	26. Chapter 26

DEMI'S POV

"I'm so nervous" i said to my best friend who was just sitting in my bed looking at me "stop that" I said "what?" she asked confused "you're just staring at me and is weird, and is frustrating" I said looking again at my closet "sorry Demz, but you already chose a dress and now you're looking for another one for like what? The fourth time ?" I sighed "sorry is just, I want everything to be perfect, I want to look perfecto for her" I said sighing "Demi, she already saw you without make up and also in sweatpants" I rolled my eyes "that's not the point" Miley laughed a little and I started to feel so stressed, "ok, then I think you should wore this, and this shoes" I look at what Miley was pointing and instantly I smiled "those are perfect thanks" I said hugging her she smiled at me and looked at her clock "ok.. is getting late, you should start getting ready now" I nodded my head, after one hour I looked myself at the mirror "you look amazing" I heard my best friend said behind me I smiled at her ""ok… you should go now, good luck" I smiled and then I went out my room, I walked into the parking lot and my eyes met with hers, she looked so beautiful "hey" she said softly taking my hand I couldn't help but blush she laughed a little "we should go now" she said pointing at the car behind her "Taylor let me borrow her car, so… mmm yeah" she said nervous I smiled and kissed her cheek, she opened the door for me and I felt my heart beating faster

SEL POV

She looked so amazing, I could feel Demi looking at me while I was driving, I was so fucking nervous, I smiled at her, and my heart melted when she smiled bigger, god that smile, one of the things I love the most about her, finally we were in the restaurant I quickly went out and opened the door for her, and she blushed, another thing I love about her, I took her hand and she smiled simply, we walked in and I asked for our reservation, everything was going good so far, we chose our food and drinks, and now is that moment when I don't have any idea what to say, god I sleep in the same damn dormitory and I don't even know what to say "so, how was your day?" she asked "it was so frustrating, I wanted to end fast so we could came here" I said being sincere she smiled "what about you?" I asked "it was boring, but now that I'm here with you everything is so much better" she said and I instantly felt my cheeks blushing, then I don't know why I got so nervous, I looked to other way the awkward silence, she started to eat and I tried the same but I accidentally spilled my drink to Demi's side I quickly got up and Demi did the same "I'm so so sorry" I said I'm such an idiot, amazing Sel you're just a genius "no no… don't worry everything is okay", she said, cleaning the mess I made in her dress "no is not okay" I said feeling like a big idiot, I looked for a napkin and handing to Demi she took it and our finger brushed I looked at her she was looking at me to, straight to my eyes, she smiled "everything okay ladies?" we heard the waiter behind us "mmm yeah I just" I said then Demi looked at him "just a little accident with her glass of water, but everything is okay" she said, we got back to our food, i felt so ashamed "Sel… stop" she said I looked at her confused "everything is okay, quit that face, really is just water" she said making me feel better, after that we walked to the car, she took my hand and I just stared at her smiling, I got closer to her and she kissed my cheek leaving me confused "sorry I don't kiss in the first date" she said with a wink teasing me I rolled my eyes, and opened the door for her, while she was laughing, we got in the car and I started droving when we heard a weird sound, oh god you have to be kidding me, "I think you should pull over" I nodded my head and then I went out the car really? What I did to deserve this? I asked to myself looking at the flat tire "everything okay?" I heard Demi asked I pointed at the tire "mmm…. You know how to change them?" she asked I looked at her "no… do you?" she said a simply no, amazing now the other I planed for the date is ruined "look… I'll call nick he knows about that" I sighed and nodded my head, Demi took her phone dialing Nicks number, she was talking on the phone while I was looking for the spare tire, I sighed frustrating "hey… don't worry Sel" I heard Demi I looked at her she took my hands "I'm sorry about this Demi" she looked at me with a funny face "what?... it was an accident you didn't plan this… like I said it was an accident sometimes this happens" I nodded my head "Nick and Joe are on theyre way… in about 20 minutes they will be here" she said smiling "ok…" I answered taking her hand and leaning against the car, I looked at the sky and I felt her leaning beside me feeling her head over my shoulder "is a beautiful night" Demi said I looked at her "I have seen things more beautiful" I said "really? Like what?" she asked looking at me "your smile for example" she instantly blushed and I giggled a little "yeah right" she said looking to other way I took her chin making her look at me "I mean it Demi, seriously your smile is the most amazing thing I ever see in my life, also are your eyes, and wow when you laugh is just inexplicable, when you sing is like I'm in heaven, and then when you blush just like right now" I said smiling at her "is so… tender" I said Demi looked at me with I hope in her eyes, they shine and she get closer to me, Instantly my hands where in her waist, and her hands around my neck I could feel her breath I was about to kiss her when we heard a horn sound, she looked at the car behind us and quickly smiled while two guys went out "hey guys, thank you so much for coming" she said walking to them leaving me here wanting so badly to kiss her, I followed her seconds later "is okay Demz… ok so a flat tire huh?" Joe asked looking now at me with a smile I was so nervous around her friends until I felt her holding my hand I looked at our finger linked and smiled while Nick and Joe started changing the tire, Demi hugged me then I was just enjoining her around me, and looking at the boys changing the tire, after like 30 minutes the finished smiling "okay… I think is okay now" Nick said he smiled at us, Demi went and hugged Joe thanking him and then she walked to Nick side he smiled hugging her and he told her something in her ear he quickly laugh and Demi stayed there in silence I looked at them confused "see you later Selena" said Joe I nodded my head "thanks" I said Nick smiled nodding her head and then they got in the car driving away, I looked at Demi and the at my clock it was late already, time passed by so fast, we got in the car "What did nick told you?" I asked while I start to drive Demi looked at me smiling "he's just silly… don't worry" I stayed in silence and nodded my head, Demi took my hand and smiled to me, when we finally got in the institute, I opened again the door for her, and we walked to out room before she opened the door she looked at me "Dem I'm sorry for that horrible date" I said being sincere "everything became a mess. First in the restaurant and then I couldn't drive us to my surprise" I said looking at the ground "I wanted this to be perfect" I said then I felt her hands on my cheeks I looked at her and suddenly she kissed me, I kissed back and I felt her smiling, when we pulled apart I looked at her confused "what happened to your, I don't kiss in the first date?" I asked she smiled and then she said "well, it was the most weird date I ever been" she said I quickly felt bad again "but…it was the most amazing date too, you know why?" she asked I just stayed in silence "because I was beside you the entire time" I felt myself smiling "and because, with you everything is okay even when actually nothing is right, beside you I feel so secure, I feel so protected and… loved" she said blushing I quickly kissed her again

**Well…. What do you think so far?... I don't know… I feel like the end of this is coming, but what do you think? I should continue writing more, or already end this story? (of course after the paramore concert) let me know what you think **


	27. Chapter 27

SEL POV

Demi and I were just cuddling on my bed I loved being this close to her, I kissed her head she had her eyes closed, and I admired every single thing about her beautiful face I touch her lips, they were so warm, so soft, and so provocative, I saw her smile and opened her eyes, she looked straight at me smiling I kissed her cheek, then she quickly looked at her phone "shit" she said standing up I looked at her confused, is so weird hearing her course "what's wrong?" I asked concern "I'm going out with a friend of mine and I'm supposed to get ready if I don't want to be late" she said going to the bathroom, I smiled I almost forgot about the concert, and is stupid you know, paramore is the most fucking amazing band ever and I'm so excited for saw them, but being with Demi was too good, I smiled looking at my clothes what should I wear? "Demi I'm going to Taylor's room, I hope you have fun in this thing with your friend" I said smiling then she opened the door and kissed me "have fun with Taylor too" I smiled and walked away, well let me say this, Demi and I started to act a lot like a couple since the date, but nothing is official yet, of course is not that I don't want to, but I wanted everything to be special when I asked her to be my girlfriend, that's why I waited until today, but actually everyone in the school knows already and well, everyone seems to be okay with it, this part surprised me a lot, I knocked at Taylor's door and she appeared with a big smile "big day" she said hugging me excited I rolled my eyes "you know you are more excited than I am" I said she punched me on my arm "hey what was that for" I asked confused "stop acting like you are cool with everything, I mean you keep the plan for so long, and now is the last thing you need to do, is the last thing for you to be like happy with Demi forever" I smiled "ok, the truth is I'm so fucking nervous, I mean looked at her, I know we love each others, and I don't know, I'm still curious of how she'll react when she saw me beside her in the concert" I said being honest

DEMI POV

I was on the line, waiting to enter to the arena, this girl is just amazing I need to say she got me VIP, and now I'm still feeling like an idiot, because I didn't even get her a chance, but Sel, wow she's amazing, she's so sweet, and caring, I love being in her arms, I love losing myself in her eyes, I love kissing those lips, she's everything I could ask and more, I waited for like 40 minutes, and that person hasn't show up yet, I know that because the only free seat in this place is the one beside me, I sighed maybe this person really hate me, and couldn't see me at the eyes, after all the damage I made to her, I was thinking a lot of bad things when I felt some hands on my eyes, I didn't know why but I froze smiling, after some seconds I turned to see the person I waited so long to meet, and instantly stayed in shock "h..how?" I asked and then the music started "shh… let's enjoy this show, and then I'll tell you everything you need to know" Sel said taking the spot next to me, and I was still in shock, I don't know maybe are all those persons screaming, or maybe the fact that my favorite band ever is like in front of me, but for sure one thing that is more weird is having Sel beside me, smiling at the stage while fences just finished, I already miss the first song and finally I realize everything, she is… she is my secret admirer, I looked at Sel she smiled at me and took my hand pointing at the stage, I started to feel more relaxed, and I did what Sel told me first, and I started to enjoy the concert, "okay, let's take this a little slower" Hayley Williams said in the microphone and then the music started everyone started to scream like crazy and the only thing I could do was looked at Sel, she was smiling at me, and then she hugged me by my waist, we looked each others eyes for the entire song , she whispered me in the ear "you are the only exception" i was at this point just crying, happy tears to be exact, "and I'm on my way to believing" I heard for the last time "will you be my girlfriend?" Selena asked me I know we are yelling is so hard to even heard my own thoughts here I just nodded my head and then she kissed me, while the next song started, this was the sweetest thing everyone had ever done to me, and still I couldn't believe that finally I can tell that Sel is my girlfriend, we keep singing and also jumping for the rest of the concert when it was time to go back, we walked hand in hand, "you came in a car?" I asked Sel said no "Taylor drove me here" I nodded my head and we walked into the parking lot I was opening the door for hen and I felt her hugging me for instinct I put my hands around her neck and she smiled at me kissing me softly I couldn't help but smile, then we got in the car "okay…. You just gave me the best day ever Sel, but… how?" I asked so confused "Well… I said to you once, well not me, the secret admirer told you that I wanted you to get to know the real me, and I don't know I was so shy around you even when I acted rude at first but I didn't know how to get closer to you, how to let you see everything I always cover up, and then I asked Taylor to helped me, and of course she did a lot, she helped me sending every single letter, with every single part of the plan, and then when I kissed you, you just ran away, I felt like everything was over, and Taylor told me not to give up and I'm so thankful that I followed her advice" she said I was speechless "the day I ran away, it was because, of course I had feelings for you since then, but, then it was this person, my secret admirer who was sweet, and I felt like I was I don't know, cheating my secret admirer with you, because that person took the time to made an account and write every single letter, and then happened everything about the concert and I, I don't know I felt bad, but then I talked about it with Miley and then I saw you leaving our room and I felt like the world was going down, so I made my mind and chose you, being ready for that person to hate me, and surprising that person was so calm, didn't hate me, so I went to the arena with a wish to say I'm sorry in person and have a new friend, but find it, something so much better, finding the one I truly love, and didn't know it was possible making me fall even more, and now, now I have a girlfriend, someone that never want to be away from, and that make my dream come true" I said parking the car then I looked at Sel she was crying and then she just kissed me "you are the best thing that ever appeared on my life, it was hard to keep the secret but it was worth it, and now I can finally say, you're my everything Demi" she kissed me again and wow I felt like I was in heaven, and well actually I don't care what happens tomorrow, or in a week or two, all I want is be next to my secret admirer and the girl I surely love.

_THE END_

**Well this is the end of this story, thank you so much for reading it and for every review, I hope you liked it, really it was my first story and it was hard to write it, but everything got easier because of you, you made me feel that it was right to write it so I continued, thank you again, and well, I started writing my second story : ) is called Uninvited so I hope you can start reading and tell me what do you think, again thank you for the support **


End file.
